PurebloodCOMPLETE!
by vampireknight1765
Summary: A new student will be attending the Cross Academy.Anabells family has been killed by a pureblood,much like Zeros,but what happens when everyone finds out that she is a Pureblood as well? What will be their reactions? Why does she hate vampires so much if she is a pureblood herself? Many interesting things will happen, but I cant tell you without giving anything away; ZxOC,Ax?,YxK


**I do not own vampire knight or any of the songs or movies mentioned in this fanfic. I do, however, own my two characters, Cindy and Anabell, so please don't steal them! This is my first fanfic and it gets more interesting as you read it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

ZeroxOC, Aidox?(you will find out), KanamexYuki

**Purebloods**

The car slowly pulled up to Cross Academy. The headmaster got out of the car and helped me out of the back seat. I stared at the ground, not wanting to believe what happened earlier that day. I gripped the blanket the headmaster gave me tighter… I was cold. "Come on Anabell let's get you washed up" said the headmaster as he walked me over to the dorm.

**As we walked into the dorm:**

Zero stared from the hallway as we came in. "Zero this is Anabell. Unfortunately her family was killed mercilessly by a Pureblood vampire. Could you look after her while I go get Kaname?" The headmaster sat me down on the couch and quickly started walking out the door. "Headmaster. Are you getting him to…" Zero started to ask. "No. She and her family already knew about vampires they are Purebloods." The headmaster interrupted. Zero froze. "Not those kind of Purebloods Zero!" headmaster explained. "What other Pureblood would it be?" Zero asked emotionlessly. "If you must know she is a very rare Pureblood human." "Her blood doesn't contain a drop of vampire blood. It is said to be the blood all vampires desire the most" the headmaster explained. Zero looked more relaxed after the headmaster said this. "Well I better go get Kaname now." The headmaster said as he walked out the door. Zero glanced over at me as I sat there staring blankly at the floor and got a washcloth and filled up a bowl of warm water. He brought the water and washcloth over and set it on the coffee table. He sat beside me and gently started cleaning the blood off of my arm. I have a power to sense vampires, but former humans are much harder for me to sense unless in close contact. As Zero grabbed my arm I realized. I quickly yanked my arm away. Zero looked surprised. "Oh… I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" I glanced up at him then stared back down at the ground. "No… I'm fine." I said quietly. He started gently cleaning my arm again staring at me with concern. Even though my family was killed by a vampire today… how concerned he was, how gentle he was being… for some strange reason I trusted him. *chak* the headmaster walked in with Kaname right behind him. My heart stopped. Pureblood. "N-n-no" I said under my breath. I backed up as far as I could into the couch. "Oh… I see. So you can sense what I am." Kaname said with a soft expression. "Zero is Anabell hurt at all?" asked the headmaster. "No. None of the blood is hers." Zero answered glaring at Kaname. "Well that's a relief." The headmaster sighed. "Sorry for bringing you here Kaname. I guess your healing powers won't be needed. You should probably leave now she's probably still very frightened." The headmaster said to Kaname. "I understand" Kaname said and started to leave, but stopped and said "You should keep a close eye on her and make sure she has no cuts around us. Her blood is very… tempting." Then he left and went back to the moon dorm. "Well you guys must be hungry. I'll make something to eat." exclaimed the headmaster. "You took too long. I already made vegetable soup." Zero said bluntly. "Aaawww! My son made us dinner!" headmaster said overly happy. Zero glared at him. "I thought I told you not to consider me as part of your family." Zero said angrily. "I'm back! Whooo the day class was crazy today." Yuki said tiredly. She glanced over at me and looked at me curiously. "Oh… Who's this?" "This is Anabell a Pureblood killed her family earlier today." The headmaster explained. "I'm so sorry Anabell." Yuki said. I continued to stare at the rug hoping they would stop talking about it so I could try to forget. "Here you should eat." Zero said as he started to hand me a bowl of soup. I shook my head "I'm not hungry." I said quietly. "You should probably show her her dorm she's probably tired. It's the one beside yours." The headmaster told Zero. I got up and followed Zero to my dorm. Zero gave me some pajamas the headmaster bought me and I changed in the bathroom then crawled slowly into bed. Zero started walking out of the room. "Z-Zero?" He glanced over at me. "C-could you stay? Until I fall asleep?" He looked at the ground and walked over. He sat on the edge of my bed. "Now go to sleep." he said softly. I closed my eyes and to my surprise Zero started to softly pet my head. I must look scared or he feels sorry for me I thought and amazingly managed to fall asleep.

**The next morning:**

When I woke up there was a black uniform on the end of my bed. This is probably the school uniform I thought. In my old school we didn't have to wear uniforms. It would take some getting used to, but at least I didn't have to worry about what to wear. I got dressed and went to the dining room. Something smelled really good. My tummy growled. When was the last time I ate? I was really hungry. Yuki spotted me "Oh your up! Come sit beside me Anabell" she patted the seat beside her. I sat down. Zero put a huge feast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of us. "You should eat today Anabell, you'll get sick." said Zero. "This smells delicious! Of course I'll eat." I said. Zero looked less concerned after I said this. It was the most delicious meal I've eaten in a long time. "Wow you're really good at cooking Zero. That was delicious." I said shyly. "Yeah. Thanks Zero" said Yuki happily. "We better go. The night class will leave class soon. Come on Zero!" Yuki quickly said. "Why do you have to go?" I asked. "Oh we're members of the disciplinary comitee, we make sure the day class doesn't get too close to the night class because…" "Yuki!" Zero said quickly. "…because they're vampires." I finished. Yuki and Zero looked shocked. "How did you know?" Yuki asked. "… I can sense vampires…" Zero looked worried. "…It's a power we Pureblood humans possess. I can sense Pureblood vampires the strongest, but unless in contact with a former human it's almost impossible for me to sense level D and E vampires." I explained. Zero looked a little less worried, but I could tell that he was still worried. "We better go now class will be over soon." Zero said. "Wait! ...C-could I… join you? I mean become a member of the disciplinary comitee?" I asked nervously. "But isn't it a little bit too soon? I mean the vampire killed…" Yuki trailed off. "I know it happened just yesterday… but I want to protect people from having the same fate." I explained not looking anyone in the eye. "Well O.K. but you have to go with Zero. He has more control over the Day class than me since they're all scared of him." she said smiling at Zero. Zero glared back. "Thank you. I feel a lot better knowing I can help keep others safe." I said.

**The Night class's class is over:**

Yuki was right Zero had a lot more control over the Day class than her. Yuki was pretty much trampled by the Day class girls, I felt kind of sorry for her. I was extremely nervous. The night class would be let through the gates any second now. "Night class proceed." said Yuki. "HELLO DAY CLASS!" said a blonde haired kid. "Idol, Idol, Aido!" the Day class shouted along with other names such as Wild, Kain, Ichijo, and Kaname. I'm guessing the blonde haired kid was called Aido. "Bang, Bang, Bang!" Aido said pointing his fingers like a gun. "No, no shoot me!" I heard the Day class say. Aido noticed me and walked up. "Oh a new disciplinary comitee member! What's your blood type?" Aido asked me. I was pretty scared and ended up backing up into Zero. "Please no questions." said Yuki and pushed Aido away. "Oh fine. You disciplinary comitee always ruin my fun." Aido said. Once the Night class left I realized I was still backed up against Zero. "Oh sorry." I said quickly and moved away. "You're not comfortable here at all are you?" Zero said watching the Night class go into the moon dorm. "Well I am still really nervous around the Night class but... I will get used to it." I said quietly. "Will you be going to school today?" Zero asked. "Yeah I guess I'll go." I said. "Great this will be fun. All three of us have the same classes!" Yuki exclaimed happily. "We better go or we'll be late!" Yuki said quickly and started walking hurridly to class.

**The last class of the day:**

"Yuki!" the teacher called. I looked over at Yuki… she was fast asleep on her desk. I nudged her with my arm. Wow she really is asleep I thought. The teacher sighed. "Of course. Zero. Could you answer…" the teacher began to ask. I looked over. Zero was asleep too! "Anabell do you know the answer?" the teacher asked. "The angle is 32 degrees." I replied. The bell went. "Yuki, Zero detention… again." The teacher said hopelessly. "I'll wait for you guys outside." I told Yuki. "O.K! See you in half an hour Anabell." Yuki said glumly. I walked outside. It was a beautiful day. I walked over to a big Maple tree in front of the school and sat up against the rough tree trunk. The sun was starting to set. I hoped they would get out of detention soon. I pulled a gold, heart shaped locket out of my uniform. I wiped off a smudge with my finger… then opened it. Inside was a picture of my family. My parents, my big brother and I were all in the picture. I've had this locket for as long as I can remember. It was now all I and left of my family. I hugged the locket. Why? I thought. Why does our blood have to be so… delicious? I gripped the locket tighter. I hate vampires! I thought to myself. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. I guess I didn't realize how tightly I was gripping my locket and I ended up cutting myself. I dropped my locket in surprise. "I better wrap this up quickly before…" *rustle…crack…* I froze too scared to move. "Wh-who's there?" I said anxiously. "Hello Anabell. Just thought I might introduce myself." said someone who sounded like… "Aido?" I whispered quietly to myself. "Who else?" he replied happily. Terrified I stood up. I started to quickly walk back to the school, but Aido grabbed my arm. I tried to break free from his grip, but he was too strong. He turned my hand over to reveal my cut. "Your blood… smells so… delicious." he told me, then lifted my hand to his mouth and licked the blood. He then pierced his fangs into my skin and all I could hear was that awful sound of him drinking my blood. I had a flashback… I was at home… playing a Wii game with my brother. I heard a bloodcurdling scream. My mom and dad yelled at us to run, run away as fast as we could and get as far away from there as we could. I took my brothers hand as we ran. We got out of the house, but the vampire then started to chase us. My brother quickly let go of my hand. He told me we couldn't outrun it… he told me to keep running and he'll hold it off. "No!" I told him. "I won't leave you!" "Just go!" he yelled as the vampire grabbed him. I ran and ran until I ran into the headmaster who was on his way to town. When we returned… no one had survived. "NO AIDO!" I yelled trying as hard as I could to get away. Aido looked up; his face covered in blood "So the sayings are true. Your blood is delicious. May I partake from your neck?" he asked as he pushed me up against the tree. "NO AIDO! DON'T! PLEASE!" I yelled terrified. He leaned over and slowly licked my neck. "They were killed yesterday… now this. I guess I wasn't meant to survive." I said to myself sadly. I was so upset I didn't even notice that I had started to cry silently. Aido overheard what I just said and felt a teardrop land on his arm. He looked up with a surprised look on his face. I guess he didn't expect to see me cry. "Who was killed?" he asked. "My whole family was killed by a Pureblood vampire just yesterday! I yelled at him angrily. He let go of my arms surprised. *BANG* Zero had shot his bloody rose gun at Aido, but Yuki pushed it into the air just in time. "Zero!" Yuki yelled. "Please put that away Kiryu. I'll take care of Aido." Kaname said as he walked up. Zero stood there glaring at Aido. As I was trying to find a way to escape from Aido earlier I saw where the dorms were. I bolted to the dorms. "Where have you been today Anabell?" the headmaster asked as I ran in. I ignored him and quickly curled up on the couch my face buried into the pillow. "You went to school today didn't you? Anabell you shouldn't have its way too soon! What happened?" "Aido attacked her." Zero answered angrily. "He bit her hand and almost her neck." "OH my poor baby!" the headmaster cried. "I'm not your baby!" I yelled into the pillow. The headmaster slumped his head sadly. Zero and Yuki came and sat beside me. "Are you O.K?" Yuki asked. I sat up. "I-I'm fine." I said. "You should cover up that cut." said Zero softly. He grabbed my arm and wiped the blood off of my hand with a wet cloth then he gently put a bandage on my hand. "Thank You." I said quietly. After supper, the headmaster cooked it was O.K I guess, Zero walked me to my room. "Do you want me to stay again?" he asked. "Yes please." I said tiredly. So once again Zero sat on the end of my bed and softly petted my head until I fell asleep.

**While I bolted to the dorms:**

Yuki ran after me and Zero followed after giving another quick glare to Aido. "That gun scared me!" Aido said shakily. "Stupid! What were you thinking?" Kaname said angrily and slapped Aido. "I doubt she'll ever trust us vampires now because of that." Kaname continued. "I'm sorry Kaname Sama. It won't happen again." Aido said sadly. "It better not." said Kaname as he headed back to the moon dorm. Aido stared at the ground feeling extremely guilty. He didn't mean to scare Anabell so badly. And now knowing what happened to her and her family yesterday didn't make him feel any better about what he had done. Aido sighed. "Huh! What's this?" Aido asked himself. He picked up the gold locket Anabell dropped when she cut herself. Aido opened it and saw the picture of her family. He then gently closed it. I better keep this safe he thought. It probably means a lot to her. He then slowly walked back to the moon dorm to get ready for class.

**Early the next morning:**

I woke up early the next morning. Something didn't feel quite right. I put my hand up to my chest to grab my locket…"My locket…" I said worried. I quickly got dressed and ran through the dorm. "Where are you going?" Yuki asked with a worried expression. "I just forgot something outside. I'll be back soon." I said as I ran out the door. I ran back to the Maple tree to find Aido leaning on it gazing at my locket. I know he saw me, but he didn't look up. "A-A-Aido?" He looked over at me. "C-could I please have my locket back? It's all I have left." I asked nervously. He handed me the locket. "Thank you." I said quietly. I started to walk back to the dorm. "I'm sorry… about yesterday." Aido said sadly. I could tell from the tone of his voice that he really was sorry. I turned to face him. His personality really reminded me of someone who was really close to me. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "H-huh?" said Aido surprised. "I-I'm sorry did I scare you somehow?" he asked concerned. "No." I smiled. "Sorry. You just really remind me of my big brother." I said. My brother's personality was exactly like Aido's. He was fun, easy-going, and funny, but he could also be very serious and caring. "I saw the picture though. I don't look anything like him." Aido said confused. "You don't look alike, but you have the same personality as him." I explained. I couldn't stand seeing Aido feel so sad and guilty. I went over and hugged him. "Wha-" Aido said extremely surprised. I think it was the last thing he expected. "Sorry." I said backing away. "Please don't feel too guilty about yesterday. I'm fine. I can even go to school today." "Thanks." he said softly. I was going to go back to the dorm when… "Hello human." said a level E vampire. We were surrounded by about ten of them. The one that spoke was about to lunge at me, but Aido froze its feet to the ground. "Anabell! You need to get out of here!" Aido yelled. One of the vampires got close enough to me to throw me against the tree. I badly sprained my ankle and couldn't get up. The vampire that pushed me was coming over to bite me. "Aido!" I yelled. *Bang* The vampire fell to the ground. "Zero!" I said full of relief. After all of the vampires were killed Zero walked over to me. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine, but I've badly sprained my ankle." I said. Zero helped me up and started to help me to the dorm. I noticed Aido on the ground. It looked like he hurt his leg trying to save me. "Zero?" He glanced down at me. "I know you hate vampires. I do too, but Aido also saved my life. C-could you please help him back to the dorm too?" I asked. I could tell Zero was unhappy with this, but he reluctantly walked over and helped him up. "Thank you Zero." I said softly. "Thank you both for saving me." "No problem!" Aido replied happily. Zero didn't look too happy about supporting both mine and Aido's weight all the way back to the dorm. When we walked in the headmaster looked up from his work. "Oh dear! What happened?" the headmaster asked quickly. "Vampires." Zero replied. You could hear the hatred in his voice. "It was a group of about ten level E vampires." Aido clarified. "Ten! Oh my!" the headmaster said surprised. "Oh you're hurt! I'll get something for your leg and ankle." "That's O.K I don't need anything it will heal soon." said Aido. "Oh of course you're a vampire!" exclaimed the headmaster who smacked his head. "I don't need anything either. Us Purebloods also heal quickly." I said. "Well I learn something new every day." said the headmaster. "Well I better go get back to work. Oh Zero! Don't forget tomorrow's your day off. You disciplinary comitee can even go to town if you like." "Oh there's no school tomorrow?" I asked. "We have no school on Fridays." Zero said bluntly. Zero helped Aido and I sit on the couch. We ended up watching cartoons upon Aido's request. Zero stayed even though it was probably torture for him. I guess he didn't trust Aido around me. Aido changed the channel to SpongeBob. I always thought SpongeBob was one of the most annoying cartoons ever made. SpongeBob was singing the F.U.N song. I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Aido asked. "My brother always used to torture me and make me watch SpongeBob with him. This was one of his favorites. He would annoy me with this song all the time… I'm also laughing at the look on Zero's face when it came on." I said happily. "I'm guessing you two are friends now." Zero stated. "You don't seem scared of him even though he's a vampire and even bit you last night. "Well you and Aido did just save me from those vampires… and I can tell he really is sorry about last night." I said. "Even though you two are vampires… I trust you." I continued. Zero looked shocked. "You know?" he asked me surprised. "I've known since the first day I met you." I said. I couldn't look him in the eyes now. "Why didn't you seem scared of me?" "I was scared when you first started cleaning my arm, but I saw how concerned you were and how nice you were being to me. I now trust you even more knowing how much you hate vampires." I said. Zero looked away. He got up "I have to go get ready, class will start soon." he said quietly. "You and Aido should stay here today so your wounds will heal." he said as he walked to his room. "Well I guess that means I can annoy you with cartoons all day!" Aido joked. "Nooo!" I groaned.

**After about two hours of pure torture:**

"Hey! My leg's better now!" Aido said happily. "How's your ankle?" I carefully stood up. "It still hurts a bit, but it's almost healed." I answered. Aido yawned. "I'm tired." "Maybe you should go to bed." I told him. "Na. I want to go outside it's a beautiful day." he said smiling. "But I thought vampires were sensitive to sunlight." I said confused. "It only really effects Purebloods." Aido said. "Well… O.K. if you're not too tired." I said. "Great! Let's go!" he said happily. He quickly walked to the door with me limping behind him. He turned around. "Are you sure your ankle's healed enough to be walking on it?" he asked. "I'm fine." I said smiling at him. We walked outside. "Wow its bright out!" Aido exclaimed covering his eyes, but he quickly got used to it. "It's been a long time since I've been up this late in the day." he said after he was used to the sun. "Aido!" said some Day class girls who had skipped class. They started running up to him, but saw me and left. Aido stared at me. "I think you've been hanging around Zero too much. Your glare is almost as scary as his!" Aido joked. "Huh?" I said surprised. "Wow!" I laughed. "I didn't even realize I glared at them!" I continued laughing. Aido smiled. "Well it is kind of nice not being trampled by the Day class when I'm around you two." He looked up at the fluffy white clouds. "Hey! Why don't we go cloud watching? You can still rest your ankle and I can do something I can't do at night. Besides I'm too tired to do anything else right now." Aido said sleepily. We layed down in the grass near the Maple tree and gazed up at the clouds. I glanced over at Aido. You know… I thought… not all vampires are as bad as I thought. We watched the clouds go past until I heard the bell go to let out the Day class. I looked over at Aido. He was fast asleep. I better wake him up before the Day class girls get out here I thought. I shook him softly. "Aido you better wake up!" I said softly. Aido sat up and yawned while rubbing his eyes. I could see his fangs. "What?" he asked sleepily. "Aido, Idol, Idol!" I heard a big group of Day class girls yell as they started to run up. "Uh oh!" said Aido. We both quickly stood up. Aido looked over at me, he had a funny looking grin on his face. "Aido?" I said confused. He leaned over and hugged me. "Now the Day class girls will be jealous and chase you." he whispered to me. I glanced over at the Day class girls. They gave me a death glare. "Aido! I'm so going to get you back for this!" I said. Next thing I know the Day class was pretty much trampling us. Yuki and Zero ended up breaking up the Day class girls. "You should be in the dorm." Zero muttered. "We just wanted some fresh air." Aido explained. "I see you two like each other now." Zero said not looking too happy. "What? No!" Aido and I said at the same time. "I like him more like… like a brother." I explained. "And I like her more like a little sister." said Aido. "What?" I said. "Little sister? I'm the same age as you!" Aido just laughed. "Thank you Yuki and Zero! Wow the Day class sure goes crazy about the Night class!" I said happily. "Oh! It looks like your ankle and Aido's leg has healed." Yuki pointed out. I had completely forgotten about my ankle. "I guess it has." I replied. "Well I'm going back to the Moon dorm to get some sleep. I'm exhausted." Aido said as he walked back to the Moon dorm. "The headmaster said that we could go to a restaurant for supper today if we want." Zero told us. "Sorry guys, but I have a ton of work I want to get done before the weekend. Maybe I'll come next time." Yuki sighed. "I'll go Zero. It sounds like fun!" I exclaimed. We started walking to town. It wasn't too far from the school. We got there in no time. I looked around amazed at all of the stores. I haven't been to town for quite a while. "What restaurant are we going to?" I asked. "I can't remember what it's called, but they serve really good soup. Yuki really likes the ice cream there." he replied. As we were walking to the restaurant I saw a box full of adorable beagle puppies! I went over and picked one up. "Oh aren't they so cute!" I said to Zero. I handed one to Zero. "Here you deserve some puppy love too." I said happily. The puppies really liked Zero and I. I could tell Zero really liked the puppies too, but he didn't show it. "I've always wanted a puppy… but I could never have one because my mom was allergic to dogs." I sighed. "Too bad we can't keep pets, other than the horses, at the school." I said sadly. Zero carefully put the puppy back in the box. "We better go now if we want to eat before it closes." Zero told me. "O.K." I said putting the puppy I was holding back. When we got to the restaurant the waitress led us to a booth and I sat across from Zero. "What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked us. "Just water." Zero replied. "I'll have water too please." I said. "I'll also have the vegetable soup." I continued. "I'll have the same." said Zero. "Of course. Is that everything?" asked the waitress. I looked over at Zero. "Yes." I replied. "Where do you want to go tomorrow?" Zero asked me as the waitress left. "I don't know where do you want to go?" I asked. "Do you want to go shopping?" Zero sighed. "How about something else, I don't really like shopping." I said. Zero looked surprised. "There is a beach just down the street." he said. "Really? I love the ocean, that will be fun!" I said excited. The waitress set our soup on the table. "Here you go. Please enjoy!" she said. We silently ate our soup. I still preferred Zero's soup, but this place was pretty good too. Once we finished the waitress gave us the bill. "I'll pay." said Zero pulling out his wallet. "Thanks." I said softly. He gave the money to the waitress. "Oh. You're from the Night class aren't you? You look different from the rest." exclaimed the waitress. I could tell Zero was very upset at this. He angrily got up and walked out the door. "Zero! Wait for me!" I called after him. I ran into him as I ran out the door. "Ooof! Oh sorry Zero." I said. He looked away. "Let's get back to the dorms it's starting to get dark out." "O.K." I said quietly. About halfway to the dorms I looked up at Zero. He didn't look too good. He was sweating and breathing quite heavily. His eyes had a blood colored luster. "Zero?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Are… you O.K?" "I'm fine." he said out of breath. I stopped walking. "You don't look fine Zero." I said. He stared at me. "Let's just hurry up and get back to the dorms." he said quickly. Then it came to me. "Zero… maybe you should take a break… so you can have a blood tablet." I said. "They… just make… me feel sick." he huffed gripping his jacket. I stared at him for a couple seconds. I couldn't stand seeing him suffer. "Zero… drink… some of my blood." I said quietly staring at the dirt. "Anabell…" he sighed. "… I don't… want you to suffer any more than you already have." I looked up at him. "Zero… making me watch you suffer… is making me suffer even more. So please just do it." I told him. He sighed, then slowly leaned over and licked my neck. He hesitated, then bit me. I absolutely despised the sound of him drinking my blood, but I didn't want to see him suffer. He didn't drink very much. He pulled away from me. "Your blood… was very satisfying. It's disgusting." he said. "I'm sorry. Are you O.K?" he said quietly wiping the blood off of his mouth. "Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine." I said smiling trying not to make him feel too bad. Luckily we were by a small pond. I quickly washed up so my blood didn't attract other vampires. The rest of the walk back to the dorms was a little more awkward than usual. I couldn't think of anything to talk about.

**As we walked into the dorms:**

"Oh! Hi Anabell and Zero!" Yuki said happily. "How was the restaurant?" "It was really good." I said sleepily. "I really liked the soup there." I continued. "You guys look tired. Maybe you should get to bed soon." exclaimed the headmaster. "Yeah. I'm going to go to bed right now. I'm exhausted." I said yawning. Zero walked me to my room. "You probably hate me now." Zero sighed. "What? Zero how could I hate you?" I asked. He stared at me. I sighed and went over and hugged him. I started quietly singing the F.U.N song. "F is for friends we're there for each other, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere and anytime at all…" He seemed a bit surprised. I let go of him. "Now stop thinking that I hate you because you're a vampire…" I told him. "…it's not your fault you know." Then I walked into my room and went to bed.

**The next afternoon:**

Zero and I were pretty much back to normal after what happened last night. I was really excited because today Zero was going to take me to the beach. "Anabell!" Zero called down the hall. "What's taking you?" he asked. I quickly grabbed my sunglasses. "Coming!" I yelled. "Took you long enough." he muttered. "Girls will be girls!" I said happily. We started walking out the door. We haven't talked much about last night. "I didn't know you could sing." Zero brought up. "Huh? Oh… right." I said. I completely forgot about that. "Well you have your secrets and I _had_ mine." I said smiling. "Why didn't you try out for the talent show the other day?" he asked. "Umm… well, uuuh." I sighed. "You're the only person that's ever heard me sing before Zero." He looked a little confused. "I have terrible stage fright and it's really hard for me to sing in front of other people. I just freeze up." I explained. "Hello guys!" said Aido sneaking up from behind us. I jumped. "Aido! You scared me!" I said laughing. "What are you doing up so late again?" I asked him surprised. "I'm getting used to staying up late and I heard you were going to the beach. Mind if I come?" he asked grinning. "I…guess so." I said a bit confused. "Great!" he said. "This will be fun!" Oops I forgot to see if it was O.K with Zero I thought. I glanced over at him. "It's fine." he told me and continued walking. "Oh! Today we were making theme songs for everyone! Guess what mine is!" Aido said excitedly. "Ummm…" I said. He started singing _Too Sexy for my Shirt_. I burst out laughing. "S-stop, stop. I can't b-breath!" I laughed on the ground. "Huh?' Aido looked surprised. He looked over at Zero. Was… Zero… laughing? Zero turned away trying to stifle a laugh with his hand. "What's so funny?" Aido asked extremely confused. I answered once I calmed down. "M-maybe you should find a different theme song." I said smiling. "Well I thought it suited me. It wasn't that bad was it?" he asked Zero. "Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked him. It was a LONG walk to the beach, Aido talked non-stop. I'm surprised that he didn't lose his voice.

**At the beach:**

"Wow! It's really hot out!" Aido complained. "Yeah." I said. "Why don't we go swimming?" I asked. "We didn't bring our bathing suits." answered Aido. I thought for a minute. "What sizes are you guys?" I asked. They told me, both a little confused. "Great! I'll be right back!" I told them. I went to the store and bought some blue swim trunks for Aido and some grey ones for Zero. I also bought myself a pink bikini. When I got back I tossed the bathing suits at them. "Come on lets go get changed." I told them. "I can't wait to cool off!" said Aido running to the change room just down the beach. Zero was a bit hesitant. "Come on Zero it will be fun!" I told him. Of course I was the slowest at getting changed… as always. They were both already changed when I walked out. "C'mon Anabell! Race you in!" said Aido as he ran up to the water. I looked over at Zero. Hey! He looks kinda cute in a bathing suit I thought. "Come on Zero!" I said. Sure I was the last one changed, but I was the first one in the water. Zero slowly waded in after me. "Come on Aido the waters great!" I said happily. "But I don't want to wreck my hair!" he exclaimed. I splashed him and laughed at the shocked look on his face. "I'm sooo going to get you for that!" he said running into the water. He started a splash fight with me. Zero just floated in the water gazing up at the sky. "Come join the fun!" I said splashing him. He closed his eyes. "You shouldn't have done that." he told me. "Huh?" I said. I was confused. Zero quickly got up and splashed me! I was completely soaked! We then had a huge splash fight, it was really fun. When we got out we were all dripping wet. We wrapped ourselves up in the towels I bought and started heading back. It was starting to get late. "Thanks to you two my hair is ruined." Aido complained smiling at us. "Hey! Aren't you tired? You've been up all day!" I said confused. "Hmm. I guess I'm getting used to staying up during the day." he said. "Maybe I'll have to switch to the Day class!" he joked. Zero rolled his eyes. "Hey are you guys watching the dance tomorrow?" Aido asked. "What dance?" I asked. "There's a dance tomorrow night in the moon dorm. It will be all vampires except for the head master, Yuki, and you if you come." Zero told me. "Sure I'll help watch the dance." I said. When we got back to school we walked Aido over to the Moon dorm. "See you tomorrow." Aido said as he left. "Bye." I said. When we got back to our dorms we washed up and went to bed.

**The next evening:**

"I'll meet you in the Moon dorm. You're taking too long." said Zero. "O.K I'll be there soon." I said. I was in my room trying to choose what dress I wanted to wear. The headmaster went out and bought a bunch of dresses earlier that day while I helped Yuki with her Math. I looked and instantly fell in love with a beautiful blue dress. The other dresses weren't that bad, but they weren't really my style. I was surprised that the headmaster chose to buy me this dress. I quickly got dressed and headed to the Moon dorm. I could sense a lot of vampires. I was nervous, but slowly walked in. I walked over to Zero and the headmaster who were standing by the stairs. I didn't know where Yuki was right then and I didn't want to go looking for her with all of these vampires around. "Awww! Look Anabell's wearing the dress you picked out Zero!" the headmaster exclaimed happily. I had a funny feeling the headmaster didn't pick out this dress. Hmm… Zero has pretty good taste I thought. Zero looked over at me for a second, then focused back on the vampires. "I'm going to go see how Yuki's doing. She's at the other side of the room." the headmaster said as he started walking to the other end of ball room. Zero and I watched the vampires waltzing for a while. It looked kind of fun. After a while I looked up at Zero. "Z-Zero?" He glanced over at me. "W-will you dance with me?" I asked nervously. "You really want to?" Zero sighed. I looked over at the vampires dancing. I nodded. Zero slowly walked me onto the dance floor with his hands in his pockets. "Sorry I forgot to get you and Aido chocolate for St. Chocolates Day." I said. "That's alright I forgot too." he told me. He then grabbed my hand and we started waltzing to the music. Zero was actually a really good dancer. A few of the vampires seemed quite surprised too. The music then slowed down and someone announced that it was time for the slow dance and no one could leave unless they absolutely hated the person. I saw one person leave. We started slow dancing. I looked up at Zero, he was staring at me. I looked down blushing. Even though we were surrounded by vampires I felt safe when I was with Zero. After slow dancing for a couple minutes someone announced that it was no longer slow dance and we all had to change partners. I was really nervous. "Wait here." said Zero as he walked away. He returned a couple seconds later with Aido. I sighed with relief. "Thank you Zero and Aido." I said happily. It was really fun dancing with Aido too, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't embarrassed. After dancing with Aido it was time for the circle dance. I went between Zero and Aido. We danced to Oh Johny, it was really fun until I was between two vampires I didn't know. I was about to switch partners yet again, but I quickly pulled my hand away before he could grab it. It was Kaname. "Heh. I almost forgot you Purebloods have a strange power that can seriously hurt us Purebloods if you want to when in contact. But if you cannot control your power it will seriously hurt you instead." Kaname exclaimed. "What's going on?" said Zero as he walked over. I told him about this power I have. "It's said to hurt more than if you were to be hit directly by the Bloody Rose gun and the pain gets more intense the longer I'm in contact." I explained. "Let's go." said Zero. "Yuki can take care of the rest of the dance. It's almost over anyways." he continued. We walked outside. Zero quickly put his arm in front of me. "Wha-" I started. "Shhh." said Zero pulling out his Bloody Rose gun. All of a sudden I could sense a ton of vampires all around us. "So this is where the Pureblood human has been hiding." said one of the vampires as they came out of hiding. "Leave her be. We've been expecting you." said Kaname walking from behind us. Kaname and the Night class stood around me to protect me. "You knew about this? Why are you helping me?" I asked Kaname. "We knew they would come for you sooner or later and Pureblood humans are already extremely rare as it is, we can't risk losing any more of your kind." he answered. "Well if you're going to make it difficult for us we'll just have to kill all of you." said the vampire. Next thing I know there was a full blown war around me. About a few minutes later one of the vampires made a huge earthquake that put a huge crack in the ground. Zero quickly shot him before he could do more damage. I saw Kaname lose his balance and he started to fall. I just managed to grab his arm. "Aaahhh!" I yelled in agonizing pain. No one could come help me, they had their hands full with the enemies. I slowly managed to pull Kaname up. I then fell to the ground in pain. The war was over soon and Zero and Aido ran over. Aido was going to help me sit up. "D-don't! It will m-make it worse." I managed to say. "Why… did you save me?" Kaname asked still in shock. "I-I c-can't just watch someone die, especially when I can do something t-to save them." I said very quietly. "Thank you." Kaname said quietly. "If there's anything I can do for you just ask." "Well there is one thing…" I said. He looked at me. "…don't fall down any more holes." I said smiling weakly. Kaname slowly turned away and started walking back to the Moon dorm. Aido followed. Zero sat beside me. He looked very concerned. "We should get you inside." he told me. " I… don`t think I can. My arm where Kaname grabbed me hurts too much to move it." I groaned. "Can I carry you?" he asked. I nodded hesitantly. He started to gently pick me up. I clenched my teeth and gripped my arm tighter. I knew it would hurt grabbing Kaname, but I never thought it would hurt this much. Once Zero picked me up he stared at me with concern. "Are you O.K?" he asked. "Yeah." I said weakly. He carried me back to the dorm. Kaname already explained what happened to Yuki and the headmaster. Zero gently set me down on my bed. "You should get some rest." he said putting a cool cloth on my head. I nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up in the morning to see Zero sitting in a chair beside my bed gazing out the window. Has he been there all night? I wondered. "How`s your arm?" he asked. It still hurt like crazy. "It`s O.K, but it still really hurts." I replied. *knock knock* I sensed a Pureblood. It must be Kaname I thought. "Come in." I said. "How are you doing?" he asked. "F-fine." I said. "I see. You`re still scared of me, and you have every right to be." he sighed. "I`m not scared." I said. "Heh." he smiled. "Silly girl, you should be." I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. "No." I stated. "Alright, but let me know if there is anything I can do for you." he said as he walked out the door. "Well I guess I`m going to be stuck in bed for a while." I told Zero. He stared at me. "Zero?" He bent over and picked up a box. He carefully set it on my lap. "Happy Birthday." he said. I was very surprised. I completely forgot it was my birthday today. I stared at the box. " Thank you Zero." I smiled at him. I lifted the lid off the box. I gasped. Inside was one of the beagle puppies we saw the other day. "Oh Zero! I love it! But… how did you?" I started asking. "Let`s just say I called the headmaster father once and he literally fainted he was so happy." Zero told me. I laughed. "What`s her name?" I asked. "Georgie" he said helping me take her out of the box. Georgie was adorable. She immediately came over and started cuddling me. "Oh I love her! Thank you Zero!" I exclaimed happily. I started to get up to hug him. "Aaahh!" I said grabbing my arm. "You`re welcome." said Zero who leaned over so I could hug him. "You should be more careful with your arm." he told me. I nodded. "I have to go to school now, but Aido just finished his classes and will come keep you company." he said. "O.K. See you later Zero. And… thanks again." I said smiling at him. I watched T.V for the rest of the day with Aido. He`s actually quite entertaining.

**Two days later:**

My arm had finally healed. Kaname asked if he could take me out for lunch in return for saving him. I agreed reluctantly but only if Zero and Aido could come. Once we all got to town we headed to the store. Zero had to grab some groceries for the headmaster. "Aido I`m going to need some help carrying all of these groceries." said Zero. "Fine." Aido sighed. "We`ll be right back." Aido told us. It wasn`t busy in town at all today it was nice. I hoped that they wouldn`t take too long, I didn`t really like being alone with Kaname. "Ana…" Kaname started to say, but suddenly collapsed. "Kaname!" I said surprised. Oh no he must have been in the sun for too long, I forgot that they`re sensitive to sunlight I thought. No one was on the street and Aido and Zero were somewhere in that huge store. I needed to get him to the shade or it would probably get worse. "Oh you owe me big time Kaname." I muttered. I leaned over to drag him into the shade. "Ouch!" I jerked my hand away. I took a deep breath. "O.K you can do this Anabell." I then grabbed his arms and dragged him over to the shade. I sighed with relief. I did it! Kaname came to a couple minutes later. "What happened?" he groaned. "You fainted from being in the sun for too long." I told him. "But how did I get over here?" he asked. "I dragged you here." I sighed. "I can control my power now though." I continued. "That's good." he said. "Once again thank you Anabell." Zero and Aido walked out of the store with a ton of groceries. "What happened?" Zero asked. I explained what happened to them. I didn`t think that it was a good idea, but Kaname insisted that we still go out for lunch. When we got to the restaurant the waiter led us to a booth. "I`m going to be ordering a lot of food can I have one side of the table?" Aido asked. "Heh. Alright Aido." said Kaname. Zero sat down first, then me, then Kaname. I moved a little closer to Zero, I wasn`t too comfortable sitting by Kaname yet. I realized that I was kind of squishing Zero, but he didn`t object. "Oh! Sorry Zero." I said giving him a bit more space. The waiter came back a few minutes later and gave us our food. Zero and I once again had soup, Kaname had steak, and Aido… had just about everything else. I couldn`t believe he managed to finish it all. "Thanks for lunch Kaname." I said happily. "No problem. I owed you one." he told me. Halfway back to the school we decided to take a break so Kaname didn`t faint again. We sat down under a big tree. Kaname reached inside of his coat and pulled out a small vile with some red liquid in it. He tossed it to Zero. "What`s this?" Zero asked emotionlessly. "You know very well what it is." said Kaname. "It will help delay your fall to a level E for about a day. I can tell you don`t have much time left." he continued. "W-what?" I asked shakily. "I-isn`t there anything we can do?" "No." said Zero. "That woman is dead." "The only other thing you can do is get some blood from a Pureblood that lives in town. He is older so his blood would delay it for about a week, but he`s never given his blood to anyone before. I doubt he`d give it to you." said Kaname. "You should drink that soon Zero, I can see your already starting to lose your sanity." he told Zero. I looked at Zero. Kaname was right, he didn`t look too good. Zero opened the vile hesitantly and drank it. He gripped his chest. "Zero!" I said. "I`m sorry." he said as he leaned over and bit me. I just sat there and allowed him to drink. "W-what! Kaname…!" said Aido. Kaname didn`t do anything about it. "I`ll let it go, but just this once." he told Zero and I. Zero drank more blood than last time. He must be getting more desperate I thought. He pulled away from me and wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. "Zero… I`m going to get you that blood." I told him. "Anabell…" said Zero. "Don`t try to stop me Zero I want to help you!" I said. Kaname got up and handed me a phone number. "Good luck. You`re going to need it." he told me. And with that Kaname and Aido left. Zero and I headed to the mall. I walked over to a payphone and punched in the number. "Hello?" asked what sounded like an old man. "Is this the Pureblood?" I asked. I heard him sigh. "Yes." "I really need some of your blood… please is there anything I can do?" I asked desperately. "I see." I heard him say. "I`ll make you a deal. Give me 10,000 dollars and I`ll give you a vile of my blood." he offered. "T-ten thousand dollars?" I stammered. "Take it or leave it." he said. "It`s a deal." I said and hung up the phone. "Anabell… where are you going to get 10,000 dollars?" asked Zero. "I don`t know." I said sadly. Then it came to me. "A good friend of my dad lives near here I could…" I turned around. Zero looked like he was going to shoot himself with the Bloody Rose gun. "ZERO!" I yelled grabbing the gun, but he wouldn`t let go. "Anabell… even if you do get the blood it's only temporary." "Zero please! I can get the money!" I pleaded. Zero put the gun down. He sighed. "You`ve got five minutes." "Five minutes! Zero I can`t even get down the street that quickly. Please… give me at least an hour." I said quickly. "Fine. One hour." he said. I ran as quickly as I could. My dad`s friend, Hannah, lived a couple of blocks away. When I finally got there I quickly knocked on the door. I hoped she was home. *Chack* she opened the door. "Anabell? Is that you? I`m so sorry about…" she said but I cut her off. "I know I`m asking a lot, but I need some money to help my friend. He needs some blood or he will fall to a level E." I said quickly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. You need money to get blood for a friend about to fall to a level E? Say no more. How much do you need?" she asked. "10,000 dollars." I said sadly. "10,000 dollars!" she said surprised. "Please! I`ll pay it all back!" I pleaded. "Why do you seem in such a rush? He isn`t turning into a level E right now is he?" she asked. I quickly shook my head. "No, but I need to hurry. He`s completely given up on himself. He gave me one hour or he`s going to kill himself!" I cried. "Oh my goodness!" She quickly ran to get a cheque. She signed it off for 10,000 dollars. "I need to write down who it`s for." She said. "Zero. Zero Kiryu." I said. She handed me the cheque. "Thank you!" I said running out the door. "Good luck." Hannah called after me. When I got back I looked at the clock. "Oh no! I`m two minutes late!" I said. I quickly ran to where I last saw Zero… he wasn`t there. Maybe he went to the washroom, or is wandering around I thought… or more hoped. I sat down on the stair. I waited there for about ten minutes. I heard an announcement come on the P.A. "Please do not be alarmed and do not come near Tony`s Tools. A young man has committed suicide. We ask that everyone please leave the mall immediately." said a woman. I sat there for a second too shocked to move. "NOOOOO! ZERO! I got the money! ZERO! NOOO!" I cried running to Tony`s Tools. I ran right past Zero, but I didn`t notice. I was too upset. Zero was shocked. I ran into the guards, but they wouldn`t let me past. Finally realizing that I wouldn`t get past I ran back to the stairs in tears. Zero ran after me. I dropped the cheque as I ran and it got trampled by people trying to get out of the mall. Once there I collapsed on the stairs crying. Zero came and sat beside me. He put his hand on my head. "Anabell." he said concerned. I stopped crying. I grabbed his hand and slowly looked up. "Zero!" I cried hugging him. "I-I thought you were dead." I said crying into his chest. "Anabell…" he sighed. He hugged me back. "You… don`t need… to care for me so much." he said softly. "Zero. I got the mon- Oh no! The money!" I said quickly realizing that I dropped it. "I-I can get more just give me another hour please." I said still crying. "Anabell… I`ll give you all the time you need. Just please… stop crying." he told me. It took me a couple seconds, but I managed to stop crying. I was still scared and badly shaken. "Zero? Please come with me this time." I said. He nodded. We walked back to Hannah`s house. I was still pretty shaken and hung on to Zero`s arm the whole way there. I didn`t want to let go, I was afraid I`d lose him. I knocked on the door. *Chack* "Oh! Hi Anabell! So this must be the guy." She leaned over. "He`s kind of cute isn`t he?" she whispered, but I could tell Zero heard. I blushed. "Um. Sorry, but I dropped the cheque and it got trampled could we please get a new one?" I asked sadly. "Oh! I`m sorry to hear that. I`ll grab another one right away." she said. She handed me the new cheque. "Good luck getting that blood." she said. "Thank you." I said as we walked out the door. I called the Pureblood. "Hello?" he said. "I`ve got the money." I told him. "Great I`ll text you my address and you can drop it off and I`ll give you some of my blood." he told me and hung up. Once I got the address we walked over. Luckily it was just around the corner. We ran into Kaname on the way. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Just thought you might need help getting the blood…I'm not doing this for him, but for you. I don't know why you care for him so much." He looked at Zero. "My blood is wearing off faster than I thought. We better hurry." said Kaname. I looked up at Zero. Kaname was right. We quickly walked in. "Ah I've been expecting you." said the Pureblood. I handed him the money. "Now please we really need that blood." I told him. "Heh heh. You really thought that I'd give it to you." he said with a grin that I wanted to wipe off his face so badly. "But you need to give us the blood or you can't get the money from the cheque." I said. "That's why I'll just have to get rid of you." he said evilly. "Jacob I will not allow you to kill them!" said Kaname. "Don't get in my way. I am your elder and I'm much more powerful than you." said Jacob. Kaname put up a pretty good fight, but Kaname just ended up seriously hurt and bleeding a lot on the floor. "Kaname!" I yelled. Then I noticed Zero on the floor. He was turning into a level E, I could tell. "Please we need that blood!" I pleaded. "You think you can stop me human?" he laughed. He started walking over to me. I was furious. I ran up and grabbed him. "Aaahhh!" he said collapsing to the floor with only an inch of his life. Zero was quickly turning into a level E. I ran over to him. "Zero!" I said. "Anabell get out of here before I lose the rest of my sanity." he said. I suddenly remembered something. I didn't know if it would work it was considered a myth, but it was worth a try. I leaned over and licked Zero's neck. He quickly pushed me away. "What are you doing?" he said anxiously. I looked him in the eyes. "Trust me." I said. He stared at me for a few moments, then bent over allowing me to bite his neck." I leaned over and licked his neck again, then bit it. "Ow!" exclaimed Zero rubbing his neck. "What was that for? You don't even have fangs! For a minute there I thought you were…" "Zero!" I cut him off. "Check for fangs." I told him. "Why." he sighed. "Just do it." I said. He hesitantly put his hand up to his mouth. He looked puzzled. "T-they're gone!" he said confused. I smiled and hugged him. "Zero it worked! You're human again!" I said extremely happy. "W-what?" he said in shock. "There's a saying that if a Pureblood human bites a level D vampire and they both have feelings for each other… I could turn you human again. If you've been turned human again not even a Pureblood vampire can turn you back into a vampire." I explained happily. Zero hugged me. "Thank you." he whispered. He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. He leaned over… and kissed me! I smiled and looked down blushing. And then for the first time ever… I saw Zero… smile. Then I remembered. "Kaname!" I said worried. I ran over. He was very weak. "Kaname what can I do? You need blood." I said. "No… I won't turn you into a vampire." he told me. I was about to insist that he drink my blood when… "Drink mine." said Zero. "This is no time for jokes Kiryu." said Kaname. "I owe you for protecting Annabell from that Pureblood. And I'm doing it for her… not for you." said Zero. He leaned over so Kaname could reach his neck. "Thank you Kiryu." said Kaname and drank. Zero stared blancly at the floor. I sat there in shock. I couldn't believe Zero actually did that. Kaname was better in no time. "Thank you Zero." I said. "No… thank you." he said. "Well I'm heading back to the dorms now. Are you two lovebirds coming?" asked Kaname with a grin. "What?" exclaimed Zero. "You saw?" I asked blushing. Kaname laughed softly. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Zero glared at him. "Don't stare at me like that Kiryu… it creeps me out." said Kaname. Zero started walking out the door. "Let's go." he told me. I followed with Kaname right behind me. It was one of the most awkward walks ever. Zero kissed me and Kaname saw it. No one could bring up any kind of conversation so it was a very long, silent, awkward walk. Once we got back to the school Kaname went back to the Moon dorm to get some rest and Georgie came running up to greet us. "Oh hi Georgie!" I exclaimed rubbing her head. She smothered me with kisses. I laughed. Georgie then ran up to greet Zero. He bent down and pat her on the head. "Oh…" he said. "I forgot to feed White Lily!" He started walking towards the stables. "Can I come?" I asked. He nodded. We walked into the stable and Zero went up to Lily and pat her gently on the nose. He gave her a carrot. He tossed me an apple. I just caught it. "She'll love you if you give her that." he told me. I hesitantly walked over. White Lily started stomping her hoof and freaking out. Zero grabbed her reigns and gently pat her on the neck. "It's O.K. She's a friend." he soothed. She quickly calmed down. I hesitantly continued walking up and slowly gave her the apple. She was a lot calmer now. Zero opened her gate and started walking her out of the stable. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm letting her outside for a while, no one really rides her since she's so wild." he told me. He put a saddle on her. He looked over at me. "Do you want to ride her?" he asked. I took a step back. "Umm… I've never actually rode a horse before." I said nervously. "It'll be fun." he told me. "O-O.K" I said. He helped me into the saddle. I thought it was kind of scary at first, but after Zero walked me around on her for a while I kind of got used to it. He stopped after a few minutes and hopped on behind me. "Let`s let her go a little faster." he said grabbing the reigns. "What? Zero what if I fall off!" I said anxiously. "You can`t my arms are in the way" he said bluntly. I looked over. I forgot about that. "Um. Zero? Exactly how fast are we going?" I asked. "Fast." he said with a small grin. Before I could object we took off. I gripped tightly onto the saddle horn and leaned back against Zero closing my eyes. It was scary riding on a horse while it was running, actually it was more of a jog. After a couple seconds I opened my eyes. I watched the trees whiz by. I smiled. "Hey! This is kind of fun!" I exclaimed happily. "Told you." he said. We rode Lily for about five minutes and then rode her back to the stable. Zero hopped off then helped me down. "What did you think?" he asked. "That was sooo much fun! We should do that again sometime!" I said happily. Zero then went and put Lily back into the stable. I waited outside. It was starting to get late. I saw Aido walking out of the Moon dorm. "Hi Aido!" I called. He walked over. "Hi Anabell!" "Where are you going?" I asked. "I`m going to go see a horror movie at the movie theater, want to come?" "Sure! What movie are you going to?" I asked. "I`m going to go see paranormal 3!" he said. Zero walked over. "Oh! Zero can come too!" said Aido. "Do you want to come see Paranaormal 3?" I asked. "Alright." he said. "Great! Let's go it starts in fifteen minutes!" said Aido quickly. We all rushed over to the movie theater. We got there just in time. I sat down between Aido and Zero. Aido was completely freaking out at almost every part. Personally I didn't think it was that scary. It was actually kind of boring. Zero looked kind of bored too. I guess I ended up being so bored that I fell asleep! Aido noticed this and looked over at Zero. He was almost asleep too. Aido smiled and gently pushed me so I was leaning on Zero's shoulder. Zero gave Aido a funny look. Aido winked. Zero just rolled his eyes. I woke up when the movie ended. I quickly sat up realizing I had my head on Zero's shoulder. "Oh! Sorry Zero I must have fell asleep." I said embarrassed. "I don't get how you two weren't scared!" said Aido. "It wasn't THAT scary." I told him. "Zero you've been acting kind of strange lately. What's going on?" Aido asked. "I'm… human again." he said. "Yaaaa... riiiight. Seriously Zero." said Aido. "It's true! I turned him human again!" I said happily. "You're serious? Wow! Does that mean you won't hate us vampires so much now?" said Aido. Zero glared at him and started walking out of the theater. "You just had to go there." I said to Aido and we followed him out. Zero stopped when we got out of the theater. I could tell he was thinking. "I still hate vampires just the same… but if you were talking about you…I seriously don't know how you're even considered a vampire. You act nothing like one." Zero answered with a grin. He smiled a bit more now than when he was a vampire. "What! I act just like any other vampire! I can prove it!" he exclaimed as he leaned over pretending to bite me. "Aido!" I said pushing him away. "Gross! You drooled on me!" I said laughing. Aido crossed his arms. "Well if you two are going to stand there and make fun of me I guess I'll just have to go to the fair by myself." he said. "There's a fair tomorrow! I love fairs!" I said happily. "Meet me in front of the school at eight tomorrow and we can all go!" said Aido as we all walked back to the school. "O.K we'll be there!" I said excited.

**As we walked into the dorm:**

"Zero! Kaname told me the good news. You're human again? Tell me all about it!" said the headmaster as we walked in. Zero stared at him. I guess he wasn't expecting the headmaster to ask so much right when we walked in. "I bit him and he turned human again." I explained not wanting to go into too much detail. "Aw come on I know it couldn't have been that simple! What happened?" said the headmaster. "Anabell saved Kaname and I from a Pureblood we made a deal with to get some blood. I didn't get the blood so she bit me and I turned human again." Zero explained also not giving some of the details. "Well O.K, but I still think that you guys are hiding something from me." said the headmaster as he went to his room to finish his work. "You act as if nothing has changed." said Zero softly. "You have too" I replied. There was an awkward silence. I smiled. "Zero I'm so happy you're human again!" I said as I went up and hugged him. He hugged me and held my head against him. I couldn't believe this was happening. It still didn't seem like reality. Zero really… liked me! I hugged him tighter. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I… just remembered… Zero you could have died earlier today." I said shakily. He messed up my hair. "You don't have to worry anymore." he told me softly. "Hey Zero?" I said pulling away from him. "Earlier today you said I had one hour or you'd kill yourself…" Zero sighed. "…but you didn't and it was ten minutes later." I said. "I… changed my mind… seeing how upset you were." he told me. He turned away. "Good night." he said quietly walking to his room. "See you at eight Zero." I said as I went into my room.

**Eight in the morning the next day:**

"Anabell! Aido's going to leave without us if you don't hurry up!" Zero called down the hall. Yes, I was once again the last one ready to go. I ran down the hall. "Ready!" I said happily. "I still don't get what takes you so long." Zero said as we walked over to meet Aido. "Hey! You`re acting like I`m the slowest at getting ready! I happen to know lots of girls that take longer than me." I told him. "Hey! What took you guys so long? I was worried that you weren`t going to show up." Aido said. Zero looked over at me. "Don`t look at me! I didn`t take THAT long!" I exclaimed. "Let`s just go before the line ups get too long." said Aido quickly. We started walking to the fair. "Are you excited?" Aido asked me as he gave the lady our passes to get in. "No." I said sarcastically. "Of course I`m excited! I love going to the fair!" I said happily. "C`mon I know exactly which ride we should go on first!" Aido said quickly. We followed him to the Ferris wheel. "Uuuh… This one?" I asked nervously. "Come on it will be fun!" Aido exclaimed as the lady was letting us in. I climbed in hesitantly and sat between Aido and Zero. I gripped onto the bars as we started to move. Of course we ended up stopping at the very top of the Ferris wheel. "This is boring." said Aido as he started to rock back and forth to make our seats swing. "This is more fun!" he said happily. I grabbed Zero`s arm and closed my eyes. "Aido! D-don`t do that!" I said shakily. Zero stared at me. "Why?" Aido asked. "It`s fun!ˮ he continued still making our seats swing. ˮAido! I'm scared of heights!ˮ I exclaimed still gripping tightly onto Zero's arm. Aido stopped swinging. "Oh! Why didn't you just say so?" he asked. I glared at him. Aido looked down. "Wow! You must be terrified right now! This is the highest place you can get here!" Aido exclaimed. "Mmm hmm" I said shakily and a bit annoyed. Aido put his arm around me. He smiled. "There! Now you can't fall." he said happily. He stared at me for a couple seconds. "Yeeah… this is akward." he said taking his arm off of me. Aido looked at Zero. "Uuuh… Anabell you look like you're kind of grabbing Zero's arm pretty tightly. I looked at Zero. "Oh! Sorry Zero!" I said loosening my grip. "It's fine." he said. When we finally got to the bottom I got out as quickly as I could. I let go of Zero`s arm. "Yeah. Maybe I should have mentioned that I was afraid of heights BEFORE I got on." I said happily. Aido smiled. "Let`s go on a ride that doesn`t involve heights next like… the scrambler!" Aido said excited. We walked over to the scrambler, it was right beside the Ferris wheel. It was only two people per seat. "I want to go by myself it`s more fun when you have more room." said Aido as he got into a seat. "O.K." I said as I sat beside Zero. It was really fun especially when it started to go faster. When the ride was over I looked over at Zero. He looked kind of sick. "Are you O.K Zero?" I asked. "Let`s just take a break from the spinning rides." he said as he got out. I laughed. "How about we go walk around and find somewhere to eat." I said. "Let`s go get some ice cream it`s hot out." said Aido. We looked around for a while and finally found an ice cream stand. I`ll meet you guys here in a bit I have to go use the washroom." said Aido as he walked away. Zero and I walked over to the ice cream stand. "What kind do you want?" I asked him. "I don`t want any" he told me. I bought a vanilla ice cream cone and we sat down. They were HUGE ice cream cones! It was really good, especially on a hot day like today. "Here Zero! Try some it's really good." I offered. He grabbed the ice cream cone closed his eyes and licked it. "You're right it is good." he said letting go of the ice cream. "Wait here." I said as I walked back over to the ice cream stand. I came back with a cup and two spoons. I put the ice cream in the cup and handed Zero a spoon. "They only had one cup left, but you can share it with me if you want Zero. It's too big for me to finish it all." I said happily. Zero and I started eating the ice cream. I could tell that Zero was really enjoying the ice cream. "Hey Zero? When was the last time you had ice cream?" I asked. "It's been about four years." he told me. "Four years! Why so long?" I asked surprised. He looked away. Then I realized that he was first turned into a vampire four years ago. "Oh." I said softly. We continued eating our ice cream. "Hey guys!" said Aido as he sat across from us with a chocolate ice cream cone. He looked at us and grinned. "Anabell and Zero sitting in a tree…" he started to sing. "Shut up!" I said playfully. "I can't eat the whole thing by myself and Zero didn't want an ice cream cone so…" I said to Aido. "Fine." Aido sighed. "But I still say you guys like each other." he said just to bug us. "Where do you want to go next?" Zero asked me. I thought for a minute. "The rollercoaster!" Zero and Aido both gave me a funny look. "But I thought you were afraid of heights." Zero said. "I know, but its only one drop and I love rollercoasters!" I said happily. "Well O.K if you really want to." said Aido. The rollercoaster was at the other side of the fair. When we finally got there we were really lucky and there was no line up. I once again sat between Aido and Zero. It was really fun, but I got really nervous on the way up to the drop. It was a lot higher than I thought. I gripped tightly onto the bar. Zero noticed how nervous I was and put his hand on mine. I smiled at him nervously. Then I quickly looked over at Aido, he wasn't paying any attention to us. "It doesn't matter." Zero told me as he put his arm around me. Aido looked over. "I knew it! I knew you two li-AAAHH!" he started to say as we suddenly went down the drop. I squeezed my eyes shut and cuddled up closer to Zero. Once the drop was over it was really fun! I was surprised that I didn't get scared on the loopty loop, I actually really liked it. "That was awesome!" I said laughing as we got off. "Never again!" said Aido shakily. I laughed. "I guess that's payback for scaring me on the Ferris wheel." I said happily. Aido smiled. "I knew it! I knew that you guys liked each other!" Aido exclaimed overly happy with himself for figuring it out. "So when did she become your girlfriend? Have you two kissed yet?" Aido asked Zero grinning. I looked down blushing. "You have!" Aido exclaimed. Zero smiled. "What happened to minding your own business?" he asked. "C'mon Zero you know me better then that!" said Aido. "Why don't you go on that love ride it's really close to here!" Aido joked. "What?" I said. Zero glared at him. "Aido you're going a bit too far now." "But it wouldn't be any fun if I don't!" said Aido. I glared at him too. Aido shuddered. "Fine I'll stop bugging you about it just stop glaring at me you guys are seriously creeping me out!" Aido said quickly. We went on quite a few more rides. "Let's go on one last ride before it gets too late." Aido said. "What ride is it?" I asked. "It's called rock band. It's a new ride and you're in a boat and get to see lots of different instruments and what they sound like." Aido explained. Zero sighed. "It's not as boring as you think Zero. You even get to listen to some pretty good music." Aido told him. We walked over to the ride. Luckily it wasn't too far away. The lineup wasn't too long and we got in one of the boats in about five minutes. I heard lots of interesting music and we got to ride past lots of different instruments. It was really fun. "Wow this is a really good ride! I'm surprised the lineup wasn't longer." I said happily. Zero didn't look bored either. "I told you that this ride would be fun." Aido told us. The ride suddenly stopped and the lights went out. "Whats going on? We're only halfway through the ride." I exclaimed. It was pitch black. I heard a generator and the lights flickered back on. I heard an announcement come on the P.A. "Please do not be alarmed. The power has just gone out and we do not have enough power from the generator to get the ride started again. The power should be on shortly. We ask that you please stay in your seats and we are sorry for the inconvenience." said what sounded like a young man. We sat there for a few minutes. "I'm bored." Aido sighed. He started climbing out of the boat onto the platform with a bunch of instruments. "What are you doing?" I said quickly. "We have to stay in the boat! What if it starts moving again?" I continued. "They'll announce when it will start moving again and we might as well have some fun while we wait. Come on." he said as he walked up to some drums. I was kind of bored. I hesitantly got out of the boat after him. Zero followed. "Hey this is a really nice drum set!" Aido exclaimed. He picked up some drum sticks and started to play. He was actually pretty good. "Hey! I didn`t know you could play drums!" I said. He just smiled and continued playing. I recognized the beat he was playing. It was the beat from Tonight, Tonight by . I started humming along to it. It had a catchy beat to it. Aido stopped playing. I quickly stopped humming. "You can sing!" Aido said excitedly. "Uhh…" I started to say, but Zero cut me off. "Yes, she can sing." he told Aido. "That`s great come on! I can play the drums and you can sing for this song. It will sound great!" he said excitedly. "But it still won`t sound right without a guitar… Hey! Zero I`ve heard that you can play the guitar. Let`s all play it will be fun!" Aido continued. Zero turned away. "Come on Zero!" I said grabbing his arm. "I`ll sing if you play." I told him. He sighed. "Fine." We walked over to the instruments. I picked up the microphone and Zero grabbed an electric guitar. "Hey Zero I didn`t know that you could play guitar!" I said. "Well we both had our secrets." he said. "Well I guess that makes us even." I said smiling at him. We walked back over to Aido. "Are you guys ready?" Aido asked. I nodded. "O.K then! This is going to be fun!" he said happily. He started playing. So did Zero. Zero was pretty good at playing the guitar. I hesitantly started to sing. "It's been a really messed up week…" I sang nervously, but soon I was actually having a lot of fun. I started dancing around smiling. "La la la! Whatever! La la la! It doesn't matter…" We actually sounded really good! The P.A came on near the end of our song announcing that we would be moving soon. We all quickly hopped back into the boat. "That was a lot more fun than I thought it would be!" I said happily. "The try outs for the talent show is still going, we can make it back in time to still do it if we hurry." Aido told us. "It doesn't sound right with just a drummer could you guys make a band with me? It's meant for just the night class students, but I'm sure they'll make an exception." Aido pleaded. "Aido I can't." I sighed. "Why? You were great!" Aido said happily. "Aido I get really bad stage fright." I said. "That's O.K just pretend that you aren't singing for anyone and your singing just for fun like what we just did." he told me. "Weeell…" I started to say. "Thank you! You're the best!" he said hugging me before I could change my mind. We started walking back to the school when the ride was over. The sun was just starting to set. "We'll be there just in time!" Aido said happily. "And don't worry about the instruments we have lots of extras." Aido continued. What did I get myself into? I thought to myself.

**At the Moon dorm talent show:**

We were up next. I was extremely nervous and shaking all over. "Anabell… you don't have to do this you know." Zero told me. "I-I know, but I have to overcome my fear sooner or later so I might as well get it over with." I said shakily. We decided to sing Tonight once again since we already practised it and knew that we could play it pretty well. We walked onto the stage. There were a lot of vampires watching us. Of course the judge was Kaname. I was extremely nervous. Kaname looked surprised. "I didn't know you sang." Kaname said as I picked up the microphone. "You're not the first one." I sighed. Kaname looked over at Zero. " Kiryu? You too? How amusing." he said with a grin. Zero glared at him. I would have probably done the same, but I was way too nervous. "And you will be doing Tonight by . How interesting." he said waiting for us to start. Aido and Zero started to play. I knew this was a bad idea! I thought. I was too scared to even open my mouth to sing. I stood there. Kaname gave me a curious look. Zero walked over and stood next to me. They started playing again. Zero saw that I was still too scared to sing and leaned over the microphone. "… It's been a really messed up week… seven days of torture seven days of bitter…" he started to sing while staring at me. I stood there shocked. Zero actually was singing! He actually was a pretty good singer. I smiled and took over. "La la la! Oh well! La la la! It doesn't matter!" I sang happily. I looked over at Zero. He nodded. "We`re going at it tonight tonight, there`s a party on the rooftop, top of the world tonight tonight…" we both sang into the microphone. When we finished no one clapped. They looked kind of shocked. I heard one person start clapping, the rest followed. I was surprised that they liked it that much. It was the biggest applause I`d ever heard from the night class! "Wow… you guys surprised me. You`re actually pretty good." Kaname said. "I didn`t know that you could sing. Especially you Kiryu." he continued. "Hey! What about me! Don`t I get any credit?" Aido exclaimed. I tried not to laugh at him. "Aido you did a pretty good job too." Kaname told him. "That`s it! You`re so shocked and surprised with them and all you say is pretty good!" Aido said. Kaname laughed. We went back stage as they tallied up the votes. "Zero! Why did you do that?" I exclaimed as I ran over and hugged him. I just about knocked him over. "Why not?" he said smiling. "Thank you Zero!" I said happily. "I know everyone`s been saying this a lot lately, but… I didn`t know you could sing Zero!" Aido said shocked. "That's because I don`t." Zero said bluntly. "What do you mean? You just did!" Aido said confused. Zero glared at him. "You know what I mean." he said. "Maybe I don`t!" Aido said back. Zero looked annoyed. I sighed. "Aido Zero doesn`t like to sing." I told him. "Oooh. That makes more sense." Aido said. Zero sighed. "You`re hopeless Aido." Aido tried to glare at him. Zero grinned. "Fail!" I laughed. A couple minutes later we all walked onto the stage. Kaname was about to announce the winner. "The winner of the talent show is… Aido, Zero and Anabell!" Kaname said. I smiled at Zero and Aido. "We won! We were actually that good? I didn't even think we had a chance against the Night class students! This is amazing!" I said to them happily. "Congratulations." said Kaname with a slight smile. "You guys wouldn't mind playing for some of the Night class activities coming up would you?" he asked. "Of course we'll do it!" Aido exclaimed. Zero looked kind of annoyed. "Is that alright with you Kiryu? Anabell?" Kaname asked. I looked over at Zero. He didn't seem to mind. "Sure! That sounds like fun!" I said happily. "Great. I'll let you know when we need a band." Kaname said as he got up to leave.

**As we left the Moon dorm:**

"Wow! Kaname actually wants me to play again! This is amazing!" Aido said happily. "Ah hem!" I said. "Kaname wants _us_ to play again." I corrected. "I'm so excited I got invited to go to a party tonight! It's hosted by a Pureblood!" Aido said excitedly. Aido looked at us for a second. "Oh. Sorry you two probably don't want to hear about that." Aido said quickly. "Well I'll see you guys later. I have to go get ready." he said as he headed back to the moon dorm. Zero started walking in the opposite direction of the school. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I have to go to the Vampire Hunters Society for a task." he told me. "Can I come?" I asked. He stopped. "Only vampire hunters are allowed in." he said and continued walking. I sighed and started heading back to the dorms. "Fine. They'll probably make an exception since you're a Pureblood." Zero sighed. I ran up to him. "Thanks Zero!" I said happily. We walked to the Vampire Hunters Society. It was about a fifteen minute walk from the school. We walked in. Everyone seemed to be staring at me. I walked a little closer to Zero. "Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked nervously. "They know that you`re not a vampire hunter and you`re not supposed to be in here." Zero said not looking at me. We walked to the main headquarters of the society. "Who`s this? You know you can`t allow others in here Zero." said a man with an eye patch. "I know. But she`s a Pureblood…" Zero started to explain. The guy with the eye patch pointed a gun at Zero. "Have you lost your mind? Why would you bring a Purebl…" he started to say angrily. "Human!" I interrupted quickly. "I`m a Pureblood human!" I explained. "What?" he said shocked putting his gun back in his coat. The other vampire hunters in the room looked surprised too. "That`s impossible there`s only six left in the whole world!" he said. "Three." I corrected. "Oh… I`m sorry to hear that. Anyways it`s a pleasure to meet you. Please stay as long as you like." he said. "I guess I owe you an apology too Zero, but I never thought I`d ever even get to see a Pureblood human they`re so rare." he said to Zero. "It`s fine master." he said quietly. "I need to get you to go watch over a vampire party happening tonight, but it doesn`t start for another hour so you have time to show… sorry I didn`t catch your name." he said. "Anabell." I said smiling. "You can show Annabell around before you have to go." he continued. Zero nodded and we walked out the door. I followed Zero. "Where are we going?" I asked. "The shooting range I haven`t practiced for a while." he answered. No one was at the shooting range so we had the whole place to ourselves. Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose gun and started shooting at the targets. He was getting bulls eyes almost every shot! "Wow! You`re really good Zero." I told him a little surprised. "Come here." he said. I walked over wondering what he wanted. He handed me the gun. I looked at it confused. "Just in case you need to know this someday for your safety you should learn to shoot." he said as he helped me aim at the target. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked. "No." I said a bit nervous. "Hold the gun with both hands and try to shoot straight." he said. I shot and got a bulls eye. "Good now try it on your own" he said letting go of the gun. I aimed and shot the gun once again. I completely missed the target. "Don`t shake so much there's no need to be nervous and it will help improve your aim." he told me. "O.K." I said and aimed once again. I shot and… "Bulls eye!" I yelled jumping for joy. Zero looked shocked. "Are you sure you haven`t done this before?" he asked. I was surprised to it was only my second time ever shooting too! "Never!" I said happily. I shot the target two more times to see if it was just a fluke. It wasn`t. I still wasn`t nearly as good as Zero though. *clang clang clang* I heard coming from the next room. "What`s that?" I asked. "Sword fighting." he said. "Really?" I said. "Could I try battling?" I asked excited. Zero gave me a funny look. "I don`t sword fight and you wouldn`t last a second in there. They`re all pretty much professionals." he explained. "Wanna bet?" I asked with a grin. Zero stared at me for a second. "Alright." he sighed. "Just don`t come crying to me when you get your butt kicked." he said as he walked me over to the room they were all fighting in. "Hello Annabell." said a man I saw in the main headquarters. "You teach this class?" I asked. "He`s the master at sword fighting." Zero told me. "Anabell wants to know if she can battle someone." Zero said to the man. He laughed quietly. "O.K if you really want to." he said with an amused look. He called over a young man. The young man laughed. "I`ll take it easy on you." he said trying not to laugh. I was a bit annoyed, but I was excited. "No. Give me all you`ve got!" I said confidently. "Alright. But your confidence will be your downfall." he said. The man teaching the class blew the whistle and Adam, the young man I was about to fight, and I started sword fighting. I easily beat him. I looked over at Zero. "I sure got creamed didn`t I?" I smiled. "Bring it on!" I said twirling my sword in my hand bordly. I battled everyone in the class, it really wasn`t much of a challenge. I sighed, then quickly looked over at the man teaching the class. He nodded. We started battling. It was a lot tougher than all of the other battles. I was jumping over the sword, blocking it, trying to get him. I bet we looked like we were two rivals from a pirate movie. I managed to throw the sword out of his grip. I pointed my sword against his chest. "D-Dead!" I said tiredly. We were both breathing heavily. I could tell that I really tired him out too. "H-How?" he said shocked. "I`ve had a lot of practise." I said happily. "Where? Who taught you such skills?" he asked. Everyone was shocked that I managed to beat him. I shrugged. "I taught myself at my house when I was young. I was given my sword when I was about… five." I said. "Five! What were your parents thinking?" he exclaimed. I laughed. "Don`t worry it was a sword that could only cut vampires. I was given it for protection." I explained. "A hunter`s sword?... Do you have this sword with you?" he asked. I was a little confused. "Yes…" I said hesitantly taking it out of my coat. They all stared at it. The teacher started to laugh. "It looks like a toothpick!" he laughed. I smiled. I pressed on a certain place on the `toothpick` and it expanded into a beautiful sword with a green handle and a red ivy design going up the blade. "This is my Ivory sword." I told them. The teacher immediately stopped laughing. The whole room when dead silent. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. "Did you say… Ivory sword?" Zero asked shocked. "Y-yes… Is… that a bad thing?" I asked nervously. "Of course not! This is a one of a kind sword it is also one of the most powerful vampire hunting weapons. It was given to the Kiryu family hundreds of years ago. How did you get it?" asked the teacher. I stood there shocked. "So… It really was you… I hardly recognize you from back then." I said to Zero still trying to take everything in. "What?" Zero said confused. I thought for a minute. "Is there a place that stores information about important hunters and Purebloods here?" I asked. "Yes…" said Zero. I pulled him out of the room. "Please take me there and I can explain everything." I said. Zero looked confused, but led me to the room with all the information. We started searching for information on my family. I found some books on my family and a box beneath the books. "What's this?" I said. I opened the box. I sat there both shocked and very happy. "Our home videos!" I said happily. I grabbed one from when I was about five years old. "Come on this should explain everything!" I told Zero. Zero led me over to a T.V in a small room beside us. I put the movie in and we sat on the couch and watched._ "Oh look how cute they are!" my mom exclaimed. "Look who's all dressed up and playing wedding again!" she continued. I smiled up at the camera. My mom moved the camera over to Zero._ "I knew it!" I said happily. "I knew you seemed a bit familiar ever since I met you!" I continued. Zero looked a bit shocked. I guess he forgot that we used to be friends too. It turns out our families we really close. _"Oh Zero looks so cute, I mean handsome too." My mother cooed. Zero glared at the camera. I heard my mom laugh. "Are you going to continue your wedding?" my mom asked. "Yes." I said in a cute little voice. "Do you take this man to be your husband?" I asked myself. "I do." I answered myself. "And do you take this woman to be your wife?" I asked Zero. He stared at me with a blank expression. "Great!" I said happily. "You may now kiss the bride!" I said jumping around. I went over and kissed Zero on the cheek._ I blushed when I saw this._ Zero made a face. My mom laughed. Zero's mom walked over and grabbed Zero's hand. "I think that's enough torture for today Zero." she said smiling. Zero's dad handed my mom the ivory sword. "Here a going away present, it will help protect you from any vampires that may attack." he said. "Thank you so much. You really didn't have to do this." I heard my mother say. "Give it to Anabell, when you think she's old enough." he said. "I think the earlier she learns to use it the better. It can't cut her anyways." she said. I tugged on my mother's dress. "What is that mommy?" I asked. "A present for you. It will protect you from bad vampires." she said handing me the sword. "Cool!" I said happily and started playing around with it. "Anabell say goodbye to Zero. You might not see him… for a while since we need to move away from here. There are way too many vampires for my liking." she said. I went over and hugged Zero. "I'll see you later Ze-Z-Zero." I said happily. I still had trouble pronouncing my Z's. We said goodbye and my mom turned off the camera. _"We… used to… know each other?" Zero asked shocked. "I guess so." I said happily. "Wow that was a really weird coincidence that we met each other and became friends again." I said. "Come on lets go put this away An-A-Anabell." Zero said mocking me with a slight grin. "Hey! Don't make fun of me! The letter Z was hard to say at that age!" I exclaimed. We put the video away and started walking to the cafeteria to get a snack. Zero grabbed some chips and threw me the bag. "I opened it and we each grabbed a handful.

**After we were done our snack:**

"That was so funny watching you put up with me playing wedding." I laughed. "Do you take this man to be your husband? I do! Do you take this woman to be your wife?" I mocked myself closing my eyes and jumping around. "You may now kiss the bride!" I continued. Zero kissed me on the cheek. I opened my eyes surprised. Zero gave me a slight smile. I blushed a hundred shades of red and laughed nervously smiling down at the ground. "Come on we better get to that vampire party." he said walking out the door. I followed. The guy with the eye patch came running down the hall. "Zero!" he called. We stopped and turned to face him. "Zero! You need to get to that party right away. There was an incident with a human and we need to get a witness right away! The human was almost killed so much blood was taken!" he exclaimed out of breath. "And from rumors going around this isn't going to be the first incident!" he continued quickly. Zero immediately started running to the party. I ran after him.

**At the Pureblood's party:**

Zero pretty much charged into the room with the Bloody Rose gun in his hand. I bet he almost knocked the door down. "Vampire Hunters!" I heard some of the vampires exclaim. The whole room went into a panic. Zero tried to grab one of the vampires, but he managed to slip away in the panic. I ended up getting separated from Zero in all of the hectic. "Hello again!" said a vampire coming up from behind me. Next thing I know I was knocked to the ground and the vampire started drinking my blood. "NO!" I yelled pulling out my ivory sword. I just managed to graze his arm, but he managed to get away. I didn't really see who did it, but I sure hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. I quickly covered up my cut before it attracted another vampire. I spotted Zero and ran over. "You were bitten?" Zero asked angrily. "Don't worry I'm fine." I said quickly. I saw Aido jog over to us. "Hey what's…" he started to ask. Zero pointed his gun at him. Aido put his hands up surprised. "What the… what's going on Zero. I didn't do anything." Aido exclaimed. The room was completely empty except for us now. "Just move." Zero said angrily. Aido walked in front of us and Zero kept his gun on him the whole time. "What did I do?" he asked confused. "We need witnesses to see what's going on with that Pureblood. He's been attacking humans lately." Zero told him. "Well I don't know anything. I was just invited to the party." Aido explained. "If you're not going to talk we have ways." Zero said.

**Back at the Vampire Hunters Society:**

We started walking to the main headquarters. Zero still had his gun up to Aido's back. "You know I wouldn't try anything stupid in the middle of the Vampire Hunters Society so you really don't need to…Ouch!" Aido exclaimed as Zero jammed his gun into his back. I put my hand on the gun. "He's right Zero he wouldn't try anything here please put the gun down." I asked. He sighed and put the gun down, but I could tell that he was still ready to use it. "Move." he told Aido. We walked into the main headquarters. "Oh good. You got us a witness." said the man with the eye patch. "Now talk vampire." he said his voice full of hate. "I really don't know anything! I was just invited to the party! I didn't see anything!" Aido explained. "So, you won't talk. Well we have ways to make you talk." he said with a grin. They strapped him into a chair. I believed Aido. I could tell that he wasn't lying and I felt really bad for him. The man with the eye patch grabbed a whip. I was about to object, but Zero put his arm in front of me. "They're not going to hurt him, just scare him." he told me so Aido didn't hear. I still didn't like the idea. Aido looked nervous. "I'm serious! I don't know anything!" Aido exclaimed. "Zero you believe me tell them that I'm telling the truth." he continued. Zero looked away. "Allow me." said a man who revved up a chainsaw beside Aido. Aido looked terrified. I angrily walked over, snatched the chainsaw from him and dropped it on the ground. "Stop It! Stop it all of you! You can obviously tell that he's telling the truth yet you still treat him this way. Just because he's a vampire too! Well not all vampires are bad you know. You guys are worse than the vampires! I`m a Pureblood human and I just happen to be best friends with two vampires and get along with others. I can`t believe you!" I said furiously. I freed Aido from his chair. They looked at me shocked. I guess they didn`t expect me to explode like that. "Well I guess that's enough for one day." said the man with the eye patch. "Zero take him to his `room`." he continued. "Thanks Anabell." Aido said to me quietly as we left the room. Zero lead Aido to what almost looked like a prison cell. "Sorry the curtains don`t smell of lavender." Zero said. It sounded as though he hated Aido. He locked Aido into his `room`. We started walking to our rooms since it was too late to return to our dorms. "Zero?" I asked. "Why… do you seem to hate Aido again? I thought you two were actually becoming friends." I continued asking. He glanced over at me. "I… don`t hate him. I`m sorry I guess I was just taking out my anger on him from what some of the other vampires did at the party today." he sighed. "So you don`t hate him." I asked. He messed up my hair. "You look so concerned. Of course I don`t hate him. He hasn`t given me any reason to hate him." he told me reassuringly. I felt different. Something seemed wrong. I wanted…"No!" I said to myself and stopped walking. Zero looked over at me concerned. "Are you O.K?" he asked. I… was bitten by a Pureblood. When a Pureblood human is bitten by a Pureblood vampire the effects are a little different. We cannot tolerate blood tablets at all and like Purebloods only the blood of those we care about can quench our thirst. Also we turn into level E much faster. I would probably last only a year before I turned into a level E, but my blood still tastes just as delicious as it always did. "I-I`m fine." I said trying my best to look happy. We walked into a room. "We`re going to have to share my room, we don`t exactly make guest rooms here." he told me. "Where do I sleep?" I asked. "You can have the bed." he told me. "Then where will you sleep Zero?" I asked. He pulled out a sleeping bag and rolled it out on the floor. "Zero no you take the bed. I don`t want to make you sleep on the floor." I said. "I can sleep here anytime you`re taking the bed." he told me. He had a stubborn look on his face. I could tell there was no way he`d let me sleep on the floor. "Thanks Zero." I said taking off my coat and hopping into bed. He took his coat and shirt off. I lied in bed and watched him. "What?" he said staring at me as he folded up his shirt and set it on the table. "Huh? Oh its nothing." I said. To tell you the truth I was really craving blood. I couldn`t stand it. Zero turned off the light and climbed into the sleeping bag. "Good night." he said softly. "Good night Zero." I replied. I turned over to face the wall. I couldn`t believe that I turned into one of the creatures I hated the most. I looked down at my hands with tears in my eyes. I clenched my fists, grabbed my locket and started to cry silently. Zero seemed to know I was upset and walked over to the bed. "You`re crying?" he said. I stopped crying. "I-I`m fine. I just… miss my family. You probably do once in a while too don`t you?" I asked. I didn`t want him to know the real reason why I was crying, I knew that he would probably hate me. "Of course I do." he sighed. He wiped a tear from my eye. "I hate to see you upset. Please… don`t cry you should get some rest it`s been a long day." he said as he walked back to his sleeping bag. I managed to fall asleep, but I was still very upset about what happened earlier that day.

**The next morning:**

Zero and I woke up early the next morning since they wanted to question Aido a bit more before they let him go. We just walked into the cafeteria for breakfast. I went and got a table while Zero grabbed some pancakes. He set the food on the table and sat across from me. He started eating, but I just picked at my food with my fork. I lost my appetite just thinking about what I had become. Zero noticed that I wasn't eating and looked up. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked. "No." I said looking away. He continued to stare at me. "I just don't feel like pancakes right now that's all." I told him. After Zero finished eating we went down to go get Aido. "Finally! I'm starving! I haven't eaten since the fair yesterday!" Aido exclaimed as he saw us walk up. Zero unlocked the barred door. "Sorry about yesterday." Zero said to him. "What? Oh yeah! What was up with you?" Aido asked. "I just really wasn't in the mood for trouble with vampires yesterday that's all." Zero said walking towards the main headquarters. Aido and I followed. I was starting to get to know my way around the society a lot better though. We walked into the main headquarters and a man ran up and pushed Aido up to a wall with a hunters knife against his throat. "Now talk vampire!" he exclaimed. Aido looked both surprised and terrified. "Hey!" I yelled at him. Zero walked over and grabbed the knife from him. "He's innocent stupid!" Zero said to the man angrily. I sighed. I was happy that Zero wasn't just going to stand by and watch again. The man looked a bit shocked that Zero said and did that. "S-sorry." he stuttered. "I-it won't happen again." he continued as he quickly backed away. "Wow! Your glare even scares them! That's pretty bad Zero!" Aido laughed. "Here." Zero said handing me the sword. I was kind of out of it and grabbed the sword a bit too high. I ended up cutting myself. "Ouch" I exclaimed. I quickly brought my thumb up to my mouth. Zero didn't take any notice of it until he realized. "Hey! Only vampires can be cut by that sword!" the man with the eye patch exclaimed. Zero stared at me in disbelief. I stood there for a second with tears in my eyes, then started to cry. "Zero a-a pureblood bit me at that party yesterday." I cried. I ran up and hugged him. Zero just stood there in shock for a second. "Get away from me." he said, his voice full of hate. He turned away and stormed out of the room. Aido saw what happened and immediatly came over and hugged me. I buried my face into his chest still crying. He gently pat my head. "Don't be upset Annabell. Yuki and I will still be here for you so don't worry." he said trying to calm me down. Zero looked like he hated me, but it looked like most of the hate in his eyes were for someone else. I suddenly realized. I immediatley stopped crying. "I have to go!" I told Aido and started to run in the same direction as Zero. I ran all the way back to the school. When I finally got there I was extremely tired. I ran into the Moon dorm. I saw Zero. He was about to shoot Kaname. "NO ZERO!" I yelled and tackled him to the ground. He shot the gun as we fell and it just missed Kaname. I guess Kaname was in a good mood and decided to just leave instead of punishing Zero which probably would have made the situation even worse. I could tell that Kaname was angry. I landed on top of Zero. We both had a firm grip on the Bloody Rose gun. I looked Zero in the eyes. "Zero Kaname didn't do it!" I said with tears in my eyes. "...It was Jacob, he's still alive!" I said upset. Zero looked away. "Get off of me." I got off of him. He turned and walked out the door. "Zero please... don't go trying to kill Jacob you'll be killed." I said quickly. He sighed. "Thank you Zero." I said. Then it hit me how tired I was from all of that running... and thirsty. I felt myself turning into a vampire... I had to have blood. I watched Zero walk out of the dorm. What am I thinking! I thought quickly. I started to quickly walk away trying to resist the urge to drink blood. Once I felt that I wasn't going to turn vampire on anyone I walked out of the Moon dorm. I didn't know where to go. I wasn't comfortable in the Moon dorm and I didn't want to go back to the Sun dorm and explain everything to the overly reactive headmaster. I didn't think that Yuki's reaction would be much better either. I don't know why, but I decided to walk back to the Vampire Hunters society. Once I was outside of the gate I stopped. What was I thinking? I thought. This was probably the worse place I could have went! I continued thinking. I sighed. It was too late to walk back to the school so I hesitantly walked in. Once again everyone was staring at me, but this time their eyes were full of hatred. I felt very uncomfortable so I decided to go to Zero's room we stayed in last night. Once I got there I turned the handle... it was locked. I should have known that he'd lock me out I thought sadly. "I guess theres only one place that I belong." I said quietly to myself. I headed down to the rooms, more like prison cells, that they kept the vampires in. Luckily the one Aido stayed in was still open so I went in and closed the door. I realized that I locked myself in, but I didn't care. I walked over to the bed and lied down staring at the ceiling. I managed to fall asleep, but I tossed and turned all night. I woke up the next morning when I heard someone unlock the door and walk in. I felt sick. I had a bit of a fever. It was probably from not drinking blood. I felt someone sit on the side of my bed. I looked over to see Zero. "You should get up. It's almost eleven." he said. "Zero?" I said surprised. I looked away. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated me." I sighed. "I...just don't want to believe it." he replied quietly. "Especially since I know what you're going through." he continued. He looked at me and put his hand on my head. "You're sick." he said. I didn't respond I just lied there rapped up in the blankets staring at the floor. Zero left and came back a couple minutes later with a glass of water. "I've heard that Purebloods will turn into a level E much faster than normal humans especially if you haven't drinken anything. You don't look like you've drank anything for quite a long time." he said. He put a blood tablet into the water. He saw that I wasn't going to take it so he helped me sit up and put the glass up to my lips. I turned my head away. "Zero... Purebloods can't tolerate blood tablets and it's making me feel sick just looking at it." I said laying back down. He paused for a minute. "...oh..." he said quietly and went and dumped it down the sink. He got me a normal glass of water. "At least drink some water." he said. I sat up and had a big drink. It didn't quench my thirst though. "I also heard that you're a lot like Pureblood vampires when it comes to dinking other's blood." Zero said. I nodded and closed my eyes. My head was killing me and I had a very strong urge to drink Zero's blood. "Anabell... drink my blood. You did it for me a couple times so now it's my turn." Zero said not being able to bear seeing me suffering as much as he used to. "What? Zero no I won`t!" I exclaimed sitting up. "I wasn`t asking." Zero said as he cut his wrist making me smell the blood. I gripped my coat. "No!... I don`t want..." I said out of breath as I leaned my head on his chest. I gripped his shirt tightly. I hesitated and licked his neck. "Wait! What am I doing?" I exclaimed to myself as I plopped my head on Zero`s shoulder. "Z-Zero... I... I can`t do this." I said shakily. He started to pet my head trying to calm me down. Seeing that that alone wasn`t working he started to sing to me softly. He started singing What you mean to me by Sterling Knight. "Can`t blame you, for thinking, that you never really knew me at all. I tried to, deny you, but nothing ever made me feel so wrong. I thought I was protecting you from everything that I went through, but I know that we got lost along the way." He grabbed my hand as he sang. "Come take my hand, I want the world to see what you mean to me... what you mean to me." I gripped his hand tightly. I couldn't resist my vampire instincts much longer. "O-O.K... I`ll do it." I said quiet and nervously. I leaned over and licked his neck. I could feel myself turning into a vampire. "I`m sorry." I said as I hesitantly bit his neck. The blood... was delicious... it was also very satisfying... it was disgusting. I drank quite a bit, I was really thirsty. Then I realized that I was drinking too much. I quickly pulled away from him and wiped the blood off of my mouth. I looked at Zero concerned. Good I didn't drink too much I thought with relief. "Zero... Why didn't you stop me?" I asked. He just looked away. "Zero treasure yourself a little bit more." I told him. "You're human again so why do you still treat yourself this way?" I asked. He looked at me. "If it weren't for you I would be a level E by now. You can do whatever you want with my life." he told me. "Zero don't do that! We're even now so do whatever you want to do with your life!" I told him. Then I saw his neck covered in blood and remembered about drinking his blood. I grabbed a cloth that Zero brought over for my fever and put it up against his wound. "I`m sorry." I said to Zero with tears in my eyes. I felt much better physically now, but I still felt horrible about being a vampire and especially drinking Zero`s blood. He smiled and wiped a tear from my face. "Anabell don`t worry so much. Don`t think of it as having to drink my blood. I wasn`t giving you a choice you know so don`t blame yourself." he said trying to cheer me up a bit. "Thanks" I said softly. Now that I wasn't worrying as much about Zero hating me and not craving blood nearly as much I realized how hungry I was. My tummy growled. "When was the last time you ate?" Zero asked. I thought for a minute. "I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." I told him. He looked surprised. He sighed and pulled me out of bed. "Come on we can go have an early lunch in the cafeteria." he said. He quickly washed up the blood and we walked to the cafeteria. Once again everyone was staring at me, or more glaring at me. We walked into the cafeteria. "They haven't made lunch yet so I'll just make us some sandwiches." Zero said as he walked over to the kitchen. "O.K." I said and sat down at one of the tables. He walked over a minute later and handed me a jam sandwich. "Sorry. I didn't know what you liked so I just made jam." he told me. "Thanks! I love jam and I'm starving!" I said cheerfully. I was trying to forget about being a vampire, but it wasn't nearly as easy as I thought. We ate our sandwiches in silence. "I'll find a way to get some of Jacob's blood for you." Zero said to me seeing that I was still a bit upset. I smiled at him. "O.K. Thank tou Zero... but just promise me that you won't do anything that could get you killed." I said. He nodded and looked towards the door. The man with the eye patch walked in. We stood up about to leave the cafeteria. "Zero... I realize that she used to be a Pureblood, but she really isn't allowed here anymore." the man said. Zero just stopped and glared at him as we were about to walk past. "Zero you know vampires aren't welcome here! I can not allow it! I am your master so listen to me!" he continued. Zero just ignored him and we continued walking out the door. "Zero are you listening to me!" the man said angrily. "Shut up! You're pissing me off." Zero said not turning around. The man didn't bother coming after us. I guess he knew how stubborn Zero was and didn't want to cause a fight. "Zero... maybe I should leave. We both know that I'm not welcome here." I said quietly to him. Zero stopped and looked over at me. "They made an exception for me so they should make an exception to you. You are still technically a Pureblood you know and you would also make an excellent vampire hunter." he told me. "I don't think they will though." I sighed sadly. "They will, especially knowing how much you hate vampires, and can still get along with them fine." he said. "Where are we going?" I asked. "I just wanted to go to the shooting range again." he said. He looked like he was in a bad mood. It was probably after that man came into the cafeteria I thought. We walked into the shooting range and Zero immediatley pulled out his gun and started shooting at the targets. "Why isn`t anyone here today?" I asked curiously. "Everyone usually takes the day off on Sundays." he replied and continued shooting. "In that case I`ll be in the next room practicing my sword fighting." I said. He didn`t respond so I assumed that it was O.K. I walked in and picked up one of their swords. The swords were just for practicing so I couldn`t cut myself with it. I started practicing some of my moves on a dummy. It was pretty boring since it didn`t fight back, but it was good practice. I saw the headmaster walk in. I forgot that he was also a vampire hunter. I overheard him talking about it with Yuki and Zero one of the first days I came to the cross academy. "Oh! Anabell! What are you doing here?" the headmaster asked surprised. I didn't feel like explaining everything to him so I just ignored him and continued fighting the dummy. He looked impressed. "Wow your pretty good at that Anabell. How did you learn to fight like that?" he asked curiously. "I taught myself with ivory sword." I replied still fighting. "Oh right I heard about that." he said. "I'm so sorry about what happened." he sighed. I stopped fighting and turned to face him. "How did you find out?" I asked. "Kaname mentioned it to me after he was almost shot by Zero." he said. "Anyways..." he said changing the subject. I was surprised that he didn't seem to care that I was now a vampire. "... why don't we have a battle? I heard that you beat one of the best swordfighters here!" he said. "I've never been beaten at a battle yet and I think you're a worthy opponent." he continued. I smiled. Swordfighting always calmed me down when I was upset and it was also really fun. "Well prepare to be beaten!" I said twirling my sword. Zero walked in. "Oh! Zero we were just going to have a battle could you tell us when to start?" the headmaster asked. "...go?..." Zero said a little confused. We started battling. He was a lot tougher to battle than everyone else, but I could tell that I was giving him a hard time as well. We battled and battled until the point of where we were both completley exhaused. We continued to battle anyways , but I came to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed to the ground and gripped my coat panting heavily. The headmaster, also very tired, looked at me in surprise. "Oh dear! Are you all right Anabell?" he asked with concern. Zero walked over and helped me up. "You really shouldn't work yourself so hard, it makes it worse." he told me. I nodded and instinctivley went up to bite Zero's neck. Zero was going to allow it, but I realized that the headmaster was watching and I really didn't want to drink his blood for a second time in a day. I instead leaned my head up against Zero's chest. I felt a bit better after resting for a couple seconds. "Anabell... if I were to ever catch you drinking anyone's blood... I would have no choice but to kill you." the headmaster told me quite seriously. I looked at him and nodded tiredly. "Well that was a great battle. You are a very formidable opponent. We should battle again sometime! I'll see you back at the academy." he said happily and walked out of the room. Zero looked down at me. "Do you need..." he started to ask. "No! I mean... I'm fine." I sighed. We started walking back to the school. We wanted to get there by sunset. We ran into Kaname just outside the school. "You're not supposed to be out here when the Day class could still be roaming around." Zero told him. "I just wanted to ask if your band could play a song for a dance coming up..." he said. "... in return for almost shooting me." he said looking over at Zero. Zero glared at him. "...fine." he said and started walking away. "I'm sorry about Jacob. I promise he won't get away with this." Kaname told me. I could tell that he was angry. Originally I thought that he was angry at Zero almost shooting him, but now I think that he's angry at Jacob for turning me into a vampire. "Thank you for playing at the party on such short notice. I'll see you tomorrow night." he said with a soft expression. I nodded and quickly turned to catch up with Zero. I spotted Zero by the Moon dorm talking with Aido. Aido spotted me. "Hi Anabell! Isn't this great! We get to perform at the dance tomorrow!" Aido exclaimed happily. I smiled. "It is good news. What song should we do?" I asked them. "Kaname wanted a more romantic song, but he also wanted it to be fun to dance and listen to. I don't think he really knows what he wants." Aido explained. I thought for a minute. "Hey, we could do Whataya want from me by Adam Lambert." I said. "Its romanticish and is interesting to listen to!" I continued. "Yeah, but it won't sound right if you only sing it since it's meant to be sung by a guy." Aido said. I looked over at Zero. "I know you don't like to sing, but you really are good at it. Will you sing it with me Zero?" I asked. Zero sighed. "Isn't there a different song you could sing yourself?" "Well let's at least just sing it for fun to see what it will sond like." I said. I could tell that Zero was going to do it. "Thank you Zero!" I said cheerfully. "Don't worry, it will be fun!" I exclaimed. "Oh!" Aido exclaimed. "I just remembered. I set up an area in the forest where we can practice. That way we can practice, have peace and quiet, and still surprise everyone on our song!" he continued excited. "In the forest? Well at least it's nice out tonight." I said. Aido led us to the place. It wasn't too far into the forest, but far enough that no one would hear us. I was surprised. He had the drum set set up, the guitar and two microphones. Aido saw me staring at the second microphone. "I brought it just in case Zero decided to sing." he explained to me. Aido walked over to the drum set. "Well lets start practicing we have to perform tomorrow." he told us. Zero went and picked up the guitar and walked over to a microphone. I walked over to the other. Zero started playing the opening of the song on the guitar. Then Aido started to play and Zero started to sing. I could tell that he was really getting into it when he started to sing... "There might have been a time when I would give myself away, Oh once upon a time, I didn't give a damn." he looked over at me and continued singing. "But now, here we are. So what do you want from me, what do you want from me." I joined in. "Just don't give up. I'm working it out. Please don't give in. I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey! What do you want from me..." I jumped for joy when we finished. "That was perfect!" I exclaimed happily. I was surprised, I didn't think that Zero could sing like that. I looked at Zero. He gave me a small smile. "I'll sing." he told me. "Zero I don't want to force you to sing if you don't want to." I said. "I want to. I like singing with you." he said. "You do?" I said smiling. "Well I do to!" I said happily. "You guys do sound pretty good together." Aido told us. "Thanks Aido! You sound fantastic on the drums too!" I said. "I know!" Aido said proudly. "We should get to bed or we'll be too tired to perform tomorrow." Zero said. I nodded. "Well I'll see you two tomorrow night then!" Aido said and continued practicing. I waved goodbye and Zero and I headed to our dorms. "I can't wait until tomorrow!" I said excitedly. Zero gave me a funny look. "I thought that you didn't like performing in front of others." he said confused. "Yeah I know, but after that first audition I realized how fun it is to perform with my friends. I also like the thrill you get from performing on stage." I told him happily.

**As we walked into the dorms:**

Yuki saw me and ran over. "Oh Anabell, I'm so sorry about what happened!" she said with tears in her eyes. I sighed. I really didn't want to have this conversation again. "I'm fine, but... I don't want to talk about it right now." I said quietly. She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Where have you two been?" she asked. I could tell that she was trying to act like nothing had changed. Good, thats how I want it to be I thought. "Practicing for a concert tomorrow night at the Moon dorm." I said. "There's a party tomorrow? How come I wasn't told about this? Don't we have to guard it?" she asked surprised. "No humans will be at the dance so we only need some one to make sure nobody tries to sneak in." Zero said. Yuki nodded. "Right. I'll guard the outside and you two can guard the inside while you perform." Yuki said enthusiastically. I yawned. "We should get to bed." Zero said. "Yeah me too. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yuki said as she headed to her room. Zero and I walked to our rooms. "I'll see you in the morning Zero." I said happily. Zero stopped in his doorway. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked. "What?" I asked confused. I don't know how I almost forgot about being a vampire. "...oh. Yeah I'll be fine." I said quietly staring at the floor. I walked into my room. "Goodnight." Zero said softly as I closed my door. I got into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I stared at the ceiling and tried to think of a way to become human again. I suddenly realized. "I'm never going to be human again..." I said to myself quietly. Even if I did get Jacob's blood, all it would do is prevent me from falling to level E. I would still be a level D vampire. I don't think there's any way to make me human again I thought sadly as I slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up the next morning to find that I slept in. "Oh no! I'll be late fro school." I exclaimed as I quickly got dressed and ran out of my room. I saw a note fall to the floor. I bent over and picked it up. I recognized Zero's writing. _"Headmaster wanted you to take the day off from school today because of everything you've been going through. Take it easy and I'll see you after school. Zero." _I read. I sighed with relief and headed to the kitchen. I made a smoothie and sat down to watch some T.V. I finished my smoothie and quickly got bored of watching T.V. I'll go to school at lunch I thought. I didn't want to show up to class right in the middle. "That's it!" I said to myself quickly standing up. Yuki and Zero usually came here for lunch when class was over so I decided to make a feast. I headed to the kitchen. What should I make first? I thought to myself. I decided to make breakfast for lunch. I made crepes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, applesauce, and some more smoothie for drinks. I still had a while before they got out of class, so I decided to make chocolate too. Once I was finished I tested them. I was quite happy with myself. They turned out pretty good. Yuki and Zero walked in just as I finished setting everything on the table. They looked surprised. "Wow! This looks great! Why'd you make all this?" Yuki asked surprised. I smiled. "I was bored so I decided to make lunch. I hope everything turned out O.K. I don't usually cook." I said happily. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. This smells great! I'm starving!" Yuki said as she sat at the table and started to dish her food. Zero and I sat down beside her. We started eating. Zero looked surprised. "Wow you're pretty good at cooking Anabell!" Yuki said impressed. "Really? Thanks!" I said happy that everything turned out. "It is pretty good." Zero said as he continued to eat. "Wow! It must be good considering the best cook I know just said that!" I said smiling at Zero. "What are you talking about?" Zero asked looking up. I smiled. "Well you are the best cook I know." I said happily. "Yeah you are a great cook Zero." Yuki said. Zero smiled a bit and finished off the rest of his meal. "Let's go Zero! The bell for class will go soon." Yuki said quickly and stood up. "I'm coming too." I said and followed them to the door. "Anabell. The headmaster wanted you to..." Zero started to say. "Zero I want to come to class. It's boring sitting around here by myself." I explained. "What about Aido? He's been staying up late lately." Yuki asked. "He's sleeping so he's not too tired for the concert tonight." I told her. The bell went. "O.K. Come on guys! We're going to be late!" Yuki said as she quickly walked to class. I followed quickly behind her, but Zero took his time. Of course we were late... as always. We ended up walking into science class right when our teacher was in the middle of explaining how to balance chemical equations. Mr. Johnson, our science teacher, turned to face us. He sighed. "Please take your seats. You three really need to start getting to class on time." he told us. We quickly went to our seats, but Zero wasn't in any hurry. I don't think he really cares about school much. After the teacher was done giving us our notes we started to do the work. "I don't get ANYTHING!" Yuki exclaimed plopping her head on the desk. "It's not that hard." I said. She sat up. "Yeah well you're an "A" student in science so that's easy for you to say!" she said to me. "Here I'll show you..." I said and helped her with her work. "Oooh so if I put this here it's balanced. Right?" she asked. "Yeah. See you get it now." I said and finished off my work. "Thanks Anabell! Maybe I won't fail this year!" she said happily. I smiled and continued working. I ended up finishing early. I looked over at Yuki. She was still finishing her work so I looked over at Zero to see if he was finished. Of course I was the first one finished again. Zero looked like he was stumped on one of the bigger equations. "Need some help?" I asked. "...Yeah. What do you do here?" he asked pointing at part of the equation. I helped him with it. "O.K. Thanks." he said once he finished. "No problem!" I said happily. Zero and I are the best students in our science class and we usually are the first ones finished. We sat there for a few minutes in silence while everyone else continued working. "...I'm bored." I said quietly not wanting to disturb the class. I saw the teacher walk out of the room. "Let's go." Zero said to me quietly and got up. "What?" I exclaimed. "Where are you going? Class is still in session!" I continued. "We're finished so why waste our time here?" he asked and headed for the window at the back of class since the teacher was right outside the door. I didn't want to sneek out of class, but I was bored so I followed anyways. No one noticed us sneek out through the window. I was quite surprised that Yuki didn't notice, especially since she was sitting right beside us. I guess she was really into her work I thought. But then I looked over and saw her asleep on her desk. I smiled. Of course I thought. I climbed out the window after Zero, or more fell out the window. I forgot we were on the second floor. I guess I should have looked first. "Ah!" I said startled. Zero noticed and quickly caught me. We both fell to the ground. "What were you doing?" Zero said annoyed. "Huh?" I said still not really realizing what happened. "Oh! Sorry!" I said getting off of Zero. I offered him my hand and helped him up. He rubbed his head. "Sorry... I guess I forgot that we were on the second floor." I said embarrased. Zero sighed annoyed. "Well be more careful next time." "Thanks for catching me." I said smiling. He just started walking towards the forest. "Where are we going?" I asked following him. "You'll see." he said mysteriously. At first I thought that we might be going to the place Aido set up for us to practice, but we started walking in the opposite direction. We walked for a couple minutes in silence, then Zero stopped suddenly. I almost ran into him. "We're here." he said turning to face me. I looked around confused. "...but... there's nothing here, just trees and thick bushes." I said. He grinned slightly and pulled back one of the bushes. I gasped. "Wow!... This is beautiful!" I exclaimed surprised. Behind the bushes was a lake surrounded by a couple of ancient looking trees and a quiet waterfall. It was a very beautiful and peaceful looking lake. We walked through the bushes. I looked around amazed at how beautiful it was. "How... did you find this place?" I asked. "...I came wandering around here when I was trying to fight my vampire intincts. I came across this place and came here whenever I just needed to get away." he said walking over to a big rock that went into the lake from shore. I followed him and we sat on it. it was once again a really hot day. I took my shoes off and dipped my feet into the nice, cool water. It felt really nice. I guess Zero was really hot too and he did the same. "Wow! It's so nice and peacful here." I said happily. Zero didn't reply. He just gazed at the waterfall. After a while I started to get a bit bored. Zero looked like he was starting to get bored too. I grinned. I bent over and splashed Zero. He looked shocked when the cool water hit him. He turned to face me and smiled. "You're going to regret that!" he said splashing me back only I ended up getting a lot wetter. Next thing I know we were have a splash fight. The rock was starting to get slippery with all of the water on it and Zero fell in. I stopped splashing him and burst out laughing. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Zero told me. "W-why?" I said still laughing. "Because you're just as wet!" he said pulling me in. I gasped when I hit the water. It was cold. "Oh I'm so getting you for this!" I said swimming over to him. He smiled and started swimming away. I chased after him. "You won`t get away from me! I`m an expert swimmer!" I exclaimed. I caught up to him and splashed him. "Jerk!" I said happily. He laughed softly. "Come on we should go or we won`t have time to get ready for the concert tonight." he said swimming towards shore. "Aww! I like it here. Can we come back tomorrow?" I asked. "Maybe." he said grabbing his shoes. I quickly put mine on and we started heading back to the school. We were both completley soaked. "It`s a good thing it`s nice out today or we`d freeze. Our clothes are completley soaked thanks to someone." I smiled looking over at Zero. "Hey. Don`t look at me like that. You were asking for it." he replied as we walked up to the dorms. We walked in and saw Yuki finishing up a snack. I could tell that she just got out of class. She looked up at us. "Where did you guys go?" she asked. "...and why are your clothes soaked? What happened?" she continued asking. "We just went to a lake and Zero fell in." I said almost laughing. "Then why are you all wet?" she asked. "I pulled her in." Zero said with a small grin. "Aww! That sounded like fun! Why didn`t you take me?" she asked. I shrugged. "You were still working... actually you were sleeping." I said. "Yeah I really need to stop doing that." Yuki sighed. "You guys should dry off or you'll get sick." she told us. "Yeah. We're going to dry off right now." I said walking to my dorm with Zero following behind me. "I'll see you later!" I said to Yuki. "Bye!" she said happily waving as she walked to her room. I went to my room and dried off. I got dressed and thought about what I was going to wear to the concert. I realized that I had nothing good to wear. I met up with Zero in the living room after I finished getting dressed. "Hey Zero?" I asked. He looked up from the T.V. "What?" he said. "Could you please take me to town? I just remembered that I don't have anything to wear tonight. The dresses the headmaster picked out aren't exactly my style and I don't want to wear the same dress again." I explained. Zero smiled. "I don't think those dresses are anyone's style." he said. "Sure, but we have to go now or we might be late knowing how long it takes you to get ready." he continued. "Hey! Are you still going on about that? I don't take that long!" I exclaimed. "Whatever!" Zero sighed and we walked to town.

**As we walked into the dress shop in town:**

"Wow! There sure is a lot of dresses here!" I said a little surprised. I started looking for a dress I liked. It was kind of hard considering how picky I was when it came to dresses. It had to be just perfect. Zero looked extremely bored. "Zero? Could you help me look for a dress please? If you see something you think would look nice on me just tell me." I said. "Fine." he sighed. We looked around some more. Then I spotted it. "How about that one." we said at the same time. I laughed. "Wow! We really do have the same taste in clothes!" I went over and grabbed the dress. "I'll go try this on." I said walking over to the change room. It was a beautiful dark blue dress. It was a completley different design than my other blue dress. I tried it on. I loved it, it looked perfect on me. I walked out of the change room and twirled. "How do I look?" I asked Zero happily. He stared at me. "...It suits you." he answered. "Thanks!" I said smiling. I walked back into the changeroom and quickly changed back into my uniform. We walked over to the till and I paid thirty dollars for the dress. It was a pretty good deal considering how nice it was. We walked back to the school and started getting ready for the concert. Zero knocked on my door about half an hour later. "Anabell. We have to leave in five minutes. We don't want to be late this time." he said. I opened the door. "Ready!" I said happily. Zero looked surprised. "What? I can be early once in a while!" I told him. We walked into the moon dorm. "Hey! You're on time!" Aido said surprised. "Come on! I'm not usually _that_ late!" I said. "Come on we're on now!" Aido said quickly walking to the stage. We quickly followed. We got set up and started to play minutes later. I was glad that Zero decided to sing Whataya Want From Me, we sounded really good together. We walked off the stage once we finished and Kaname walked up to us. "That was great. Thank you again for doing this on such short notice." he said. "No problem! It was our pleasure!" Aido exclaimed happily. I saw the headmaster walk up. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He didn`t say anything and pulled out some handcuffs. All four of us stared at them confused. The headmaster cuffed mine and Zero`s hands together. "What are you doing?" Zero asked anxiously. "...It`s...um... a game we`ll be playing." the headmaster answered. Zero didn`t seem convinced. The headmaster pulled out some more handcuffs and cuffed Zero`s other hand to Kaname`s and Kaname`s other hand to Aido`s. "What kind of game is this?" Aido asked confused. "And why aren`t you cuffing anyone else?" Kaname asked. "I don`t think you four really understand my pasism. Zero and Anabell hate vampires, Aido is constantly asking people`s blood type, and Kaname... well I just want to be sure. "We understand it fine! Unlock the handcuffs or will I have to force you?" Zero said angrily. The headmaster showed us the key. Good he`s going to free us I thought relieved. Then I saw him put it in his mouth and swallow it. I stared in shock. "We`ll see if you understand it in a day or two." the headmaster said walking away. Zero shook his fist angrily at the headmaster. "Calm down Zero!" I said grabbing his arm. Oh man! I thought. Zero and Kaname linked together, this is going to end up in disaster! I continued thinking. All four of us were pretty annoyed at the headmaster. "Kuran. Once we get out of this you have my permission to eat him!" Zero said still pretty mad. "I'll take that under consideration." Kaname said annoyed. "What now?" I asked. I guess I could forget about dancing. It was probably impossible with the four of us cuffed together. "Let's just go outside. I'd want to watch T.V, but nothings ever on at this time." Aido sighed. We walked outside one by one and sat in the grass. We sat there for a while in silence. "Well this isn't too bad." I said trying to brighten the mood a bit. "Of all the people I had to be stuck with these two morons." Zero said annoyed nodding towards Kaname and Aido. "Well I'm not too thrilled about it either." Kaname replied coldly. I saw Georgie wandering around from the corner of my eye. "Georgie!" I said happily. She bounded over to us and started smothering me with kisses. Kaname stared at her. "Oh. So this is your dog?" he asked. Georgie got off of me and decided to go say hi to Zero. Zero pat her on the head pulling Kaname's arm along with his. "This is so annoying. I feel like a puppet." Kaname sighed. Zero was going to stop petting Georgie, but decided to keep petting her just to annoy Kaname. "Yeah. She's my dog. Zero got her for me for my Birthday!" I replied happily. "She's supposed to stay in the stables, but she usually ends up wandering a lot. Sorry if she disturbs you. I really need to train her to stay put." I continued. "No. It's fine. She's actually quite nice company sometimes. I just didn't know she was yours." Kaname replied yanking Zero's hand down so he couldn't pet Georgie anymore. I guess he had enough. Zero and Kaname glared at each other. Kaname's glare wasn't nearly as scary as Zero's though. "Um. Maybe we should get to bed. It's getting quite late." I said quickly before they got on each other's nerves too much. "It's a bit early isn't it? It's only six in the morning." Aido said. "Well Zero and I kind of stayed up all day and night. I don't think it will kill you to go to bed a couple hours early." I said. "Fine. Where are we going to sleep?" Aido asked. "We? What?" I said confused. Then I remembered that we were chained together. "Oh no!" I groaned. "What?" said Aido. "The headmaster did NOT think this through! I'm can't sleep with you _guys_!" I exclaimed. "Oh. Well don't worry. You can trust us and we can't exactly pull anything anyways. We are chained together." Aido said raising his cuffed hand. "Yeah... I guess you're right" I sighed. "So where should we sleep? Our rooms are too small for all four of us." Aido said. "We'll have to sleep in my room. It's quite a bit bigger than your rooms." Kaname said. "Never!" Zero said angrily and glared at Kaname. Kaname didn't bother glaring back. "Zero it _is_ the only place we can sleep and it's only for one night. It won't be that bad." I said. Zero glared at the ground angrily. We started walking up to Kaname's room. We followed Kaname to his closet and he grabbed some blankets for us to lay on. Kaname must of seen how annoyed Zero was... well it is kind of obvious to tell when Zero's in a bad mood. "Who feels like a puppet now?" Kaname asked Zero just to bug him. "He's not the only one!" Aido exclaimed as Kaname tried grabbing something from the top shelf of the closet. "I'm not that tall you know!" Aido said streching up as far as he could. "Oh... sorry Aido." Kaname said and grabbed the blanket with his other hand. We rolled one of the blankets on the floor so we could lay on it and then we layed down under the other blanket. It took us a while to get comfortable. "Ow! Watch it Kiryu! My arm doesn`t bend that way!" Kaname exclaimed. "Kaname you`re lying on my hand!" Aido said. Kaname tried to roll over to face away from Zero. "Kuran! My arm doesn`t bend that way either!" Zero said angrily. Once we finally got settled we tried to fall asleep. I felt sorry for Zero and Kaname. Since thay had both of their hands cuffed they couldn`t move around much and couldn`t sleep on their side without twisting someone`s arm. I fell asleep only to wake up freezing. I looked over to find that Aido was hogging all of the blankets. I sighed. Of all the days tonight it just had to be cold out! I thought a bit annoyed. Zero hardly had any blanket too. I saw that he was awake too. He noticed that I woke up and that I had no blankets. "Are you cold? I`d be more than happy to wake these two up to give us more blanket." he said softly. "No. I don`t want to wake them up. I`ll be fine." I said quietly and tried to go back to sleep. Aido was the first to wake up. He got up and stretched forgetting that he was handcuffed to Kaname. Kaname woke up bonking his head on the desk behind us. "Aido!" he said angrily. "Oh! Sorry Kaname! Are you all right?" Aido said quickly and sat back down. Kaname rubbed his head with an annoyed look. "Awww! Look at Zero and Anabell!" Aido said to Kaname. Zero woke up from all the racket and noticed me cuddled up to him with my head on his chest. I guess I must have been really cold last night. "...Anabell." Zero said softly shaking me. I woke up to find everyone staring at me. I quickly sat up and ended up bonking my head on the desk too. "Ow!" I exclaimed rubbing my head. I looked at them embarrased. "S-sorry Zero. I must have done it in my sleep. I was pretty cold thanks to someone." I said looking over at Aido. "Yeah. You did hog quite a bit. You had all the blankets when you woke me up." Kaname said rubbing his head again. Aido laughed nervously. "Yeah. Sorry about that." he said. "It`s almost lunch let`s go get something to eat." Aido said. We got up and headed to the kitchen in the moon dorm. We had pancakes, which was kind of hard since we had to use forks and knives and we were kind of linked together. I looked over at Aido kind of grossed out. Kaname was using his knife so Aido couldn`t use his one hand to cut up his pancakes. Aido was sitting there eating with his hands quite messily. Zero looked like he had given up trying to eat his pancake. Kaname was using his fork so Zero also only had one hand to eat, actually no hands since I was eating too. I quickly finished my pancake and grabbed Zero`s plate. Zero looked at me funny. I cut up his pancakes and gave the plate back to him. "Here! You don`t deserve to starve!" I said happily. "...Thanks." he said and started eating. Once we all finished eating we decided to go find the headmaster to see if he had any spare keys. We finally found him in the dorms doing some work. He looked up. "Ah! There you are! Let me guess you want me to free you now." he said. I nodded. "Do you have any spare keys?" I asked. "Of course not! But I do have the keys to two of the handcuffs." he said. "Thay have seperate keys!" I exclaimed. The headmaster nodded. I've been observing you and I think you and Aido understand my pasism just fine. But I think Kaname and Zero need to work on getting along better." the headmaster told me and freed Aido and I from the handcuffs. I looked at Zero nervously. He looked pretty mad. This isn't going to turn out well I thought. "So... the one you swallowed was..." Kaname asked angrily. The headmaster nodded. "I'll let you know when it shows up." he said smiling and walked out of the room. Zero glared at him as he walked out the door clenching his fists. "I'm... going... to kill him!" Zero said furious. I walked up to Zero. "Don't worry it won't be for too long. And I'll come with you guys so you don't strangle each other." I said trying to calm him down a bit. Zero started to storm out of the room dragging Kaname behind him. I followed them, but Aido walked back to the moon dorm. Probably to go back to bed since it was only noon. Kaname stopped walking so Zero couldn't keep pulling him along. "Kiryu I'm not going to let you drag me around everywhere." he said annoyed. Zero glared at him. I didn't want them to start a fight. "Zero can we go to that lake again today? Please? It was really fun yesterday and it might calm everyone down a bit." I said. "I'm not showing _him_ where it is." Zero said coldly. "I didn't say you had to show him." I said walking up to Kaname. I untied his tie and wrapped it around his eyes like a blindfold. "...Fine. Let's go." Zero sighed still a bit annoyed and started dragging Kaname along behind him. "I don't really trust you to guide me Kiryu. The only reason I'm tolerating this is because Anabell's with us." Kaname said.

**Almost at the lake:**

"Ow!" Kaname exclaimed stubbing his toe on yet another rock. "Watch it Kiryu!" he said angrily. "We're here." Zero said emotionlessly. Kaname took off his blindfold. He looked mad. "You dragged me all this way for a bunch of trees and bushes?" he said angrily. I pulled back some of the bushes to reveal the lake. "...Oh." Kaname said surprised. "I never knew this place even existed." he continued. "I know right?" I said smiling. We walked over to the rock Zero and I sat on the other day and sat on it. "Isn't it wonderful?" I said happily. I looked over at Zero and Kaname. They still didn't look too happy. I tried to think of something to say to help brighten the mood. Or at least start a nice conversation. I couldn't think of anything though. "...I'm surprised that you guys are actually tolerating me. Knowing how much you two hate vampires. Especially Purebloods." Kaname said. "...What happened to your family exactly Anabell?" Kaname asked. I realized that I never really told anyone about what happened yet. It was such a painful memory I really didn't want to remember. I sighed. "A Pureblood vampire came to our house one day. I heard my parents scream for my brother and I to get away. The vampire caught up to us as we fled and my brother held it off just in time for me to get away. She, Shizuka... yeah that was her name, she held a grudge on us for years for being close friends with the Kiryu family who killed the one she loved. Even though we hadn't contacted them for years." I explained sadly with tears in my eyes. Zero stared at me. "Did you say... Shizuka?" Zero asked. I nodded. Zero sighed. "She was the one who killed my family too." He stared into the lake. "I understand why you hate us so badly. And it`s true... we`re blood thirsty monsters. Us Purebloods are the worse, especially with this curse that we have that can turn humans into vampires." Kaname sighed. "I haven`t had very good experiences with Pureblood vampires either." he continued. "Why?" I asked. "They wait for you to let your guard down... then they will try to kill you when you least expect it so they can drink your blood and take on your powers. But I shouldn`t talk. I did the same thing with Shizuka. We Purebloods just have too much time on our hands." he answered. "So you did kill Shizuka." Zero said. "Yeah." Kaname said. "Well good ridance. That woman deserved it." Zero said his voice full of hatred. Kaname looked confused. "I thought you`d be angry." "Why?" Zero asked. "Well she was the only way to prevent you from falling to a level E and I made it so there was no chance for you to survive." Kaname answered. "I was a bit angry, but she did deserve it. It doesn`t matter now anyways. I`m human again thanks to Anabell." Zero said looking over at me. I smiled at him. I was surprised. Zero and Kaname were actually talking and not wanting to kill each other. "How`s your band coming along?" Kaname asked. "It`s doing great!" I said happily. "I still am really surprised. I really didn`t expect you to be able to sing that well Kiryu." Kaname said. "Was...that a compliment?" I asked surprised. Kaname closed his eyes and smiled. "Heh. Maybe... maybe not." he said. Zero looked at him a bit suspiciously. Kaname noticed this. "What? Just because I'm a Pureblood doesn't mean that I can't say something nice once in a while." he said to Zero. "We should get going." Zero said standing up. I stood up too. We were about to leave when Kaname slipped on a wet part on the rock. He fell in and almost pulled Zero in too, but I grabbed him just in time. We helped Kaname out of the lake. He was completley soaked. Zero smiled. "Now that made my day!" Kaname was going to take off his coat to squeez some of the water out, but he realized he couldn't take his coat off with the handcuffs. Kaname sighed. "Let's go." We walked back to the school grounds. "Well at least we're not still cuffed to Aido." Kaname said. "I don't know who I'd rather be handcuffed to. I hate you, but Aido's so annoying." Zero replied. "Trust me. You don't know just how annoying he can be. He doesn't exactly adore you and follow you around everywhere." Kaname said. "Your acting like you never get a break or something." Zero said. "Unless he's with you guys I usually don't" Kaname said. "Wow... I feel kind of sorry for you." Zero said. "He's already extremely annoying with the little time he spends with us." he continued. "Hey! He's not _that_ annoying!" I exclaimed. They both looked at me. "...O.K maybe he can get pretty annoying." I said smiling. There was a soccer game going on and I saw a ball coming right for them. "Duck!" Zero said quickly pulling Kaname down with him. The ball just missed them. The Day class girls from the soccer game saw us, or more Kaname, and started running over. "Kaname!" they said excitedly. They crowded around Zero and Kaname. I tried to break them up, but it was no good. Zero managed to get out of the crowd. He turned to face the Day class girls. "Hey! Break it up! Give the guy a break." he said glaring at them angrily. "Awww! We just wanted to see him! Your no fun!" they protested as they left. Kaname sighed with relief. "Thanks Kiryu." "It was crazy in there." Zero said surprised at how bad it was. "Yeah. I can't imagine going through that every day. I really should start thanking you disiplinary comitee more. I can't imagine how crazy it would be without you guys to control them." Kaname said. "Well it is our job, and we can't risk the Day class finding out the secret of the Night class." I said. "True." Kaname said. He looked over at Zero. "Why'd you help me get out of the way of that soccer ball?" he asked curiously. "Knowing you, you would've just let me get hit." he continued. Zero shrugged. "Just because I hate vampires doesn't mean I can't be nice once in a while. I was in a good mood after you fell in the lake anyways." Zero replied. We started walking towards the school and ran across the headmaster. "Oh! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed. He pulled a key out of his coat. "Here I can free you now... before you end up strangling each other." he continued and went to grab the handcuffs. Zero quickly lifted his hand up so the headmaster couldn't reach it. "I'd rather be stuck with this moron than let you come any closer to me with that key!" he said quickly. "That goes for me too." Kaname said looking a little grossed out. I was surprised. I thought that they would be more than happy to be freed from each other. "What?" the headmaster said confused. "Oh no! This isn't THAT key." he continued. "But you said that there were no spares." I said. "Yeah. But I figured out that all the keys worked on all of the handcuffs." he said embarassed. He grabbed the handcuffs and freed them. "So... we could have been freed this morning?" Zero said angrily. Kaname looked quite mad too. The headmaster gulped and smiled nervously. Zero grinned evily. "Let`s get him!" he said to Kaname. "Yes... let`s." Kaname said as they pretended that they were going to chase him. "Aaaaaahhhh!" the headmaster yelled running to the dorms as fast as he could. I burst out laughing. Kaname and Zero smiled. "D-did you see the look on his face?" I said trying not to laugh again. I saw Aido run up to us about a minute later. "Whats going on? Why was the headmaster running and screaming to the dorms? What did you do?" Aido asked flooding us with questions. I couldn't help myself. I started laughing again. "T-the look on his face was p-priceless!" I said laughing. Aido saw that I wasn't going to answer the questions so he turned to Kaname and Zero. "We got mad at him for not unlocking the handcuffs and the keys worked on all of them so we pretended to chase him." Kaname said smiling. "You probably heard the rest." Zero said with a grin. "And I just _had_ to go back to bed! I missed all of the fun!" Aido comlplained. My tummy growled. Zero looked at me. I smiled. "I'm hungry! How about we all go for supper? My treat." I said happily. "Sure!" Aido said excitedly. I knew that he would want to go. I looked over at Zero and Kaname. Kaname smiled softly. "I'll come." "Are you going to come Zero?" I asked. "...yeah." he said quietly. "Great! Let's go! Where are you going to take us Anabell?" Aido asked excitedly. I thought for a minute. "How about Monanas?" I asked. "Isn't that a bit expensive?" Zero asked. "It's not that bad. Besides I want to celebrate now that we're not chained together." I answered. "Alright! Let's go!" Aido said and we all started to walk to town.

**At Montanas:**

Zero and I sat across from Aido and Kaname. The waiter just set down our orders. "Thank you." I said and started eating. We all decided to get ribs, but Kaname decided to have a steak. It was really good. I looked up and saw Aido's face. I grinned. "Aido! You have sauce all over your face!" I said giggling. Aido looked up from his meal. "What?" he said. I smiled and threw him a napkin. He wiped his face and continued eating. He just ended up getting even more sauce on his face. I shook my head smiling and continued eating. Once we finished Aido looked up at me. "Hey! And you were talking about me!" he said smiling. I quickly wiped off my face. "You missed a spot." Zero sighed. I wiped my face again. Zero sighed and grabbed the napkin. He wiped the sauce from the corner of my mouth. "You two are so in love." Aido said. I looked at him. "You can't deny it! I can tell. It's pretty obvious you know." he continued. "Who's denying it?" Zero said as we got up to leave. We walked out of the restaurant. "You two make a pretty good couple." Kaname said to Zero and I. I couldn't tell if he was being nice or just trying to annoy us. Zero ignored his comment. "Um...thanks?" I said. "Heh. You don't believe me?" Kaname asked. "You two have a lot in common and you seem very loyal to each other." he continued. "How do you know?" Zero asked annoyed. "Well your families died in the same manner and by the same person too. You can both sing and you also both had to go through being bitten by a Pureblood and becoming a vampire." he answered. "As for being loyal to each other. I can tell that you two would risk your lives to save each other if you had to." he continued. "...you're probably right." Zero said quietly. It was starting to get pretty quiet since nobody, surprisingly not even Aido, was talking. I wanted to bring up some sort of a conversation. "...What about you?" I asked Kaname. "...Who would you risk your life to save?" I asked. Kaname looked at me. "That's a little personal isn't it?" he asked. We were silent for a second. He sighed. "If I had to risk my life to save someone... it would probably be...Yuki." he answered softly. "Yuki?" I asked a bit surprised. "I didn't think that you even knew each other that well." I said. "We do... Quite well actually." he said. I smiled. "How about you Aido?" I asked. "I...don't know. I don't exactly have anyone I care about _that_ much." he replied. "...I... would probably risk my life for you though." he said quietly staring at the ground. I hugged him. "Thanks Aido! I would risk my life to save you too!" I said smiling. I looked over at Zero. "...but... I would do anything for you Zero." I said. Zero looked me in the eyes. "I would too." The rest of the way back to the school Aido started to go on and on about what songs we should do next time we perform. Kaname and Zero looked like they wanted to tape his mouth shut or something. Honestly I didn't think it was a bad idea. Once we got to the school we went our seperate ways and Zero and I headed to our dorms and went to bed.

**The next morning:**

"Zeeero!" I called. "Zero? Where are you?" I asked. He threw the couch pillow at me as I walked past him for the second time. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "You've walked right past me twice now." he said a bit annoyed. "Well you could have at least answered." I said. "What is it?" he sighed. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the beach with me." I said. "...O.K." he said. "Come on!" I said walking out the door with my beach bag. Zero followed. "What's in there?" he asked. "What? Oh! I just packed some extra clothes. Mine got soaked last time." I said. Once we got to the beach I dove right in. We decided not to have a splash fight this time. We just relaxed and floated in the water looking up at the fluffly white clouds. After a while I got bored of looking at the clouds and started to swim around in the waves. I felt someone grab my leg. "Zero?" I said. I looked around assuming that it was him... then I saw him drying his hair with a towel on the shore. If it wasn't Zero... who was it? I thought. I froze. Someone grabbed my shoulders. "BOO!" I heard a girl say playfully. I jumped. I turned to face the girl that scared me. I looked at her in shock for a couple seconds. "Cindy!" I yelled happily. Zero stared at us. "I haven't seen you in ages!" I exclaimed hugging her. "I've missed you!" she said. "How is everyone?" I asked. "Everyone's been great, but my dad is still a bit upset about your parent's deaths." she said. Cindy changed the subject knowing that I wouldn't want to talk about it. "How have you been?" she asked. "I've been just fine! I've met a lot of really nice friends at the cross academy!" I said. Then I remembered about Zero. I saw him staring at us. "Oh Zero! This is Cindy, my cousin." I said. "Hi." Cindy said shyly. "She's a Pureblood?" he asked. "Oh no! Her dad was a Pureblood, but he didn't marry another Pureblood so no she's not a Pureblood." I answered. "Hey! Why don't I show you around the cross academy and you can meet everyone?" I asked her. "That would be great! It sounds like fun!" she said happily. I got out of the water Cindy swam after me. "Heads up!" she said splashing me. "Cindy!" I exclaimed. Zero stared in shock. "What's wrong Zero?" I asked. "She... has a tail." he said. "Of course I have a tail. I've never heard of a mermaid without one." Cindy said laughing. "Oh! Sorry Zero! I forgot to mention that she's a mermaid. My uncle, her dad, married her mom who's a mermaid and she turned him into a mermaid so they could be together." I explained. "I... didn't even know they existed!" Zero said still shocked. "Well it's just like how humans don't know about vampires." I explained. "It's a good thing that I brought extra clothes." I said as a pulled them out of the beach bag. "Why?" Zero asked. "Since her dad was a Pureblood human, Cindy has the ability to turn her tail into legs. But she can't exactly magically conjure up clothes." I said. Zero stared at me. I motioned with my fingers for him to turn around. He stood there for a second then turned around and put his hand up to the side of his face so he didn't see anything. It was good that no one else was on the beach today. Cindy flopped down on the shore and there was a blinding white light as she transformed. I handed her the clothes. They were kind of big on her since she was shorter than me. She stood up kind of shakily. She grabbed my shoulder for balance. "You can turn around now." I told Zero. He hesitantly turned to face us. Cindy looked a little unsterdy. "Wow! I don't remember the last time I've walked! It's been at least a couple of years!" she said. She quickly re-learned how to walk and we were walking back to school in no time. "So you're Zero?" Cindy asked. Zero didn't answer. "Yes. He's Zero alright." I said smiling. "He's kind of scary." Cindy whispered to me. I guess she saw that Zero heard and looked away nervously. I laughed. "Don't worry! He might seem a bit scary, but he's actually really nice once you get to know him." I said happily. Cindy looked a little doubtful.

**Once we got to school:**

"Hmmm. Who should I introduce you to first?" I thought out loud. Zero looked at me a bit amused. "You're acting like you know a ton of people. The only person you can introduce her to right now is Yuki." "Hey! I can introduce her to the headmaster and Aido if he`s awake." I said. "The headmaster went to town today." Zero told me. "Come on Cindy! I can introduce you to Yuki first!" I said pulling her towards the dorms. Zero followed behind us. I was about to walk into the dorms went Yuki burst out almost running me over. "Oh! Sorry Anabell!" she said quickly. "Where are you going?" Zero asked. "Oh! Yori and I were just heading to the beach! Wanna come?" she asked. "That`s O.K. We just came back from the beach." I said. "Who`s that?" Yuki asked noticing Cindy. I couldn`t believe that I almost forgot about Cindy. "This is my cousin Cindy. She came for a visit so I decided to show her around." I said happily. "Hi." Cindy said shyly with a small wave. "Nice to meet you Cindy! I`m Yuki!" Yuki said shaking her hand. "I have to go meet Yori now, but if you want maybe we can all do something together later." Yuki said over her shoulder as she started walking away. "O.K. That sounds like fun! See you later Yuki!" I said waving goodbye. After Yuki left I showed Cindy around the dorms. She looked extremely lost by the time we finished showing her around. "Don`t worry! You`ll find your way around in no time!" I said happily. "Hey! Maybe Aido`s awake now the sun is starting to set." i said walking toward the door. "Who`s Aido?" Cindy asked. " He`s from the night class." I replied. Cindy didn`t know the secret of the knight class. In fact she didn`t even know vampires even went to this school. I didn`t say anything about it just in case she got scared. We left the Sun dorms and walked over to the Moon dorms. Zero didn`t look too happy about going into the Moon dorms. I saw Aido on the couch as we walked in. "Anabell! What are you guys doing here?" Aido asked surprised. He got off the couch and walked over to us. "Hi Aido!" I said happily. "I just wanted to introduce you to my cousin." I said happily. "This is Cindy." I continued looking over at Cindy. "H-hi." she said smiling sweetly. She was still acting pretty shy. She was half behind me. Aido looked a bit surprised. I don`t think he saw Cindy when we walked in. "Pleasure to meet you!" Aido said happily reaching to shake her hand. Cindy hesitated for a second, then shook his hand. Cindy looked at Aido a bit curiously. " I-I`ve always wondered. H-how can you sleep all day?" she asked shyly. "I wouldn`t be able to do that. It must`ve been hard to get used to at first." she continued. "It was uh... quite easy actually since..." Aido started to say. I gave Aido a look and mouthed to him that she didn`t know about the night class. Cindy stared at him expecting him to finish his statement. "Since... I... uh... used to always sleep in really late." Aido said quickly. Nice save I thought. "Um... would you guys like to out for supper?" Aido asked almost nervously. "Sorry Aido, but Cindy doesn`t really eat out. We were going to just have supper at the dorms, but you can come if you want." I said. "Sure, I`ll come." Aido said. We started heading back to the dorms. "So... Where are you from?" Aido asked. It was weird, it almost seemed like he was having a hard time bringing up some sort of conversation. Cindy looked a bit nervous. "Uh... I`m from..." she said nervously. She looked over at me. "She`s lives... by the beach near town." I said for her quickly. "Wher do you go to school then if you don't go here?" Aido asked a bit confused. "I'm... home schooled." she said quickly. She didn't seem like she wanted him to know that she was a mermaid. Probably because she dindn't know that he was a vampire and would understand. We walked into the dorms and Zero headed to the kitchen to make supper. I followed him and left Cindy and Aido waiting in the dining room. "What exactly do mermaids eat?" Zero asked me. "Fish or seafood." I said. "I'll make fish." Zero said heading to thee fridge. "Uh...Zero, she eats seafood...raw." I said. Zero turned around. "What? How's she supposed to keep her secret from Aido then?" Zero asked. "She's...not. We'll just have to tell him. I don't think she'll mind." I said. I went into the dining room and waited with Aido and Cindy. Aido decided to sit beside Cindy and Zero and I were going to sit across from them. Zero set the food on the table and sat down to eat. Cindy licked her lips and grabbed her fork and knife. "Mmmm. I love trout." she said and started to cut up her raw fish. Aido looked confused. "Are you guys trying to mess with me...or are you really going to eat a raw fish?" Aido asked. Cindy stopped cutting up the fish suddenly. I guess she forgot that she was trying to keep her being a mermaid a secret. She smiled nervously. "I'm...um..." She sighed. "I'm a mermaid." Aido looked at her debating whether to believe her or not. He looked over at us. "It's true. She is a mermaid. My uncle married a mermaid and this is their daughter." I explained. "That's awsome!" Aido said smiling at her. "H-huh? You don't seem surprised. Why?" she asked. "He knows about vampires so it's probably not too big of a surprise." I said. Aido didn't seem like he wanted her to know that he was a vampire. We all started eating. I saw Zero glance over at Cindy looking a bit grossed out. I nudged him. He continued eating. Aido was the first to finish, as always. He looked over at Cindy. Cindy noticed him looking at her and looked up from her meal. "You're... not grossed out?" she asked a bit confused. "Actually... I've always wondered what raw fish tasted like...can I have a bite?" he asked almost shyly. It was wierd. He acted... different around her. "...sure..." Cindy said a bit confused. She cut a piece off for him and put it on his plate. We all stared at him as he ate it. "Hey! It's actually pretty good!" Aido exclaimed. Cindy gave him a bit of a funny look and finished the last bite of her fish. Zero and I stared at him grossed out. It was different when Cindy ate it, she's actually supposed to like it, but Aido eating it...eew! "I'm serious!" Aido said taking a sip of his water he put a blood tablet in earlier. "Are you drinking wine?" Cindy asked surprised. Aido looked like he almost choked on his drink. He coughed. "No! It's... juice." he said quickly. "Could I have some? I'm really thirsty." she asked. "We don't have any juice." Zero told me. Cindy heard this. "That's O.K. I only really want a sip and Aido owes me for eating my fish." she said grabbing the glass. Aido looked like he was trying to think of a way to get her not to drink it. "Wait!" he said as she was about to drink it. "I'm sick! You'll get sick if you drink that." he said quickly. It was actually probably true. She would most likely feel pretty sick after drinking the blood tablet. "That's O.K. Mermaids don't get sick easily she said taking a sip of the drink. I stared at her. Aido turned away and closed his eyes plopping his head on his hand. Cindy swallowed it. "Not bad." she said putting the glass back down infront of Aido. Aido quickly turned to face her. "What?" Aido asked surprised. "What kind of blood is that?" she asked curiously. "You drink blood?" I asked surprised. "Hey! When there aren't many fish a girls gotta eat." she said. "If I have to eat meat it's usually seagull or something though." she continued. "I've never tasted blood like this before though." she said. "It's... cow blood." I said. "Oh from a land animal. That explains it...hey! why was Aido drinking blood?" she asked finally realizing. She looked over at Aido. He glanced over at me seeking help. I mouthed a sorry to him. I had no idea how to get him out of this one. "I thought it tasted funny." he said pushing the glass away and fake glared at Zero and I. I stared back confused, but soon got the idea. I smiled. "Gotcha Aido!" I said laughing. Zero looked a bit confused, so did Cindy. "I put the blood in his glass as a joke since he wouldn't stop bugging us for juice even though we didn't have any." I explained. Cindy continued to stare at me. "I can't really see you pulling a joke like that but...O.K." she said not really sure what to think. Aido quietly sighed with relief. "Oh there's going to be another dance at the Moon dorm tomorrow. Kaname wants us to play again." Aido told us just remembering. "Another one? Didn`t you just have one two days ago?" I asked. "Well we do have a lot of dances." Aido said. "I guess we better figure out which song we want to do this time." I sighed. "Hey! Cindy`s a mermaid right? Maybe she can sing with us!" he exclaimed. "I`ve heard that mermaids are really good singers." Aido said to Cindy a bit shyly. "Actually..." Cindy said. "You don`t want to hear me sing." she continued. "You can`t sing?" Aido asked. Cindy smiled. "Not a note." "Well thats O.K. Maybe you can help us pick a song later." Aido said. "Are you going to be spending the night? It`s getting kind of late." I asked Cindy. "Of course! My real home is actually quite a ways from here. I just came here to collect some really nice sea shells I usually can only find along this beach." she said. "Maybe we should get to bed now. You can sleep in my room!" i said happily. I got up from the table. "How about we meet at our secret band spot at noon tomorrow Aido? So we can practice a song for the dance." I said. "I`ll be there." he said softly and started walking out the door. He stopped for a second and looked over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow Cindy." he said softly and left. I smiled at Cindy. "I think someone has a crush on you!" I teased. "What?" she said blushing slightly. "Well he does act pretty different around you." I said. Zero walked to his room. "Goodnight." he said and closed the door. "Come on we should get to bed too it`s late." I said walking to my room. Cindy glanced at the door for a second, then followed. I let Cindy sleep in my bed and I made a bed on the floor to sleep on. "Goodnight Cindy." I said turning off the light. "Night." she said softly. She fell asleep really quickly. I on the other hand couldn`t fall asleep. I wasn`t feeling very well, I smelled blood. Then I remembered that Cindy cut herself earlier when she was still getting used to walking. I quietly sliped out of the room. Luckily I didn`t smell the blood anymore so I felt a bit better. My heart was pounding though. It always really scared me whenever I started turning vampire. I didn`t want to be alone, but I couldn`t go back into my room without feeling sick from the smell of blood. I just sat in front of Zero`s door. At least I didn`t feel as alone there. Somehow Zero noticed that I was there. I really don`t know how he does this. He slowly opened the door. He saw me sitting there. "What`s wrong?" he asked quietly. I looked at him tiredly. "...nothing. I`m fine. Cindy just...has a cut, thats all." I said quietly. I stood up, about to leave, but turned to face him. " Zero... I`m scared. Whenever I smell or need blood I..." I trailed off with tears in my eyes. He sighed. "You can sleep her tonight if you want." he said softly. He opened the door the rest of the way so I could walk in. "Zero you don`t have to..." I started to say. "It`s O.K... I know how you feel. I used to feel the same way." he said softly. I looked at Zero expecting him to grab a sleeping bag or something. I sighed. "I know. I take the bed." I said. "Thanks." I said as I hopped in bed and climbed under the blankets. Zero pulled a sleeping bag out of his closet and rolled it out on the floor. I don't know how he could see so well. It was pretty dark since he didn't turn on his light. He then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're still scared aren't you?" he asked. I nodded. he sighed. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep." he said. "Thanks." I said quietly. I woke up in the morning to Zero's face. I almost jumped. He must've fell asleep while he was waiting for me to fall asleep. I couldn't get up since he was on top of the blankets pulling them tight so I was trapped under them. Zero stirred and ended up putting his arm around me and his face was now right in front of mine. I blushed. About a minute later Zero slowly opened his eyes. I looked into his amethyst eyes still blushing a bit. He stared at me calmly for a second and once he realized fully opened his eyes surprised and quickly sat up. "Sorry." he said looking away. I could tell that he was a bit embarrased. I smiled. "It`s O.K. Thanks for letting me sleep here." I said. He didn`t respond and just put on his coat for his uniform. I got out of bed. "I better go get Cindy before she gets worried and wonders where I am." I said quickly. "See you at breakfast." I said as I walked out the door. I walked into my room to the heavy sent of blood. "Good morn-" Cindy started to say as I walked in, but I quickly shut the door before she could finish her statement. I sat down and slumped up against the door. I saw Zero walk out of his room. He noticed me. "Are you O.K?" he asked walking over looking a bit concerned. "...I'm...f-fine." I said breathing heavily. Zero grabbed my hand and helped me up. "Come on." he said leading me back to his room. We walked back into his room and I sat down on the bed. I was a bit dizzy. Zero sat down beside me. "Here." he said leaning over towards me exposing his neck. I turned away quickly. "No!" I said quickly. "You're making yourself turn into a level E faster by not drinking when you need to. I know what you're going through and I don't want you to suffer like that." Zero told me. "You know that I'm going to make you drink my blood. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be..." he sighed. "Zero...I hate doing this!...Especially to you..." I said hugging him crying a bit. He hugged me back. "...I know." he said softly. I hugged him for a little while longer, then slowly went up to his neck. I slowly licked his neck. I couldn't resist my vampire instincts any longer. I hesitantly bit his neck. I loved the sweet taste of his blood, but at the same time I absolutley hated it. I made sure not to drink too much this time. I pulled away from him. "S-sorry." I said looking away. I was too ashamed to look at him. I wiped the blood off of my face. I felt much better now. "...thanks." I said quietly. I felt Zero put his hand on my shoulder. "It's fine." he said softly and stood up. "Cindy!" I exclaimed. "I almost forgot about Cindy!" I continued. Zero stopped and looked at me. "She's bleeding. There is a very heavy scent of blood in the room." I explained. Zero quickly walked into my room. I followed. The smell of blood would still back me sick, but not nearly as bad now that I drank some of Zero's blood. "Are you O.K Cindy?" I asked as we walked in. She looked at me a bit confused. "I'm fine. Where were you?" she asked. "I...couldn't sleep so I left so I didn't wake you up to." I said. "Why are you still bleeding?" I asked. She looked down at her knee. She scraped it yesterday when she was still getting used to walking. "Oh! I didn't even notice!" she said surprised. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you that a mermaid's wound won't fully heal if it hasn't been in salt water." she explained. "Come on." Zero said walking out of the room. Cindy and I followed him to the kitchen and Zero grabbed some salt water. She hesitantly took the cup from Zero. She still seemed a little scared of Zero. She poured some of the water on her knee. It was amazing! It healed almost instantly! Zero and I stared at her both shocked and surprised. "See? I told you." she said happily. After breakfast, actually it was more brunch, we were going to go meet Aido. We met up with Yuki when we walked out of the dorms. "Hi guys!" she said happily. "How do you like the academy?" she asked Cindy. Cindy smiled. "It's great! There are some really nice people here." she replied. Yuki and Cindy started getting into a conversation about school. Zero and I stood and listened impatiently. "If you want Cindy, you can hang out with Yuki today if you want. We're just going to practcie for dance tonight." I said. "That's fine by me! Hey we could go by you a dress!" Yuki said excitedly. "That sound fun! I'll see you guys later!" Cindy said happily as Yuki stared pulling her towards town. I waved and Zero and I walked to our secret band spot. Aido was already there waiting for us. I was a bit surprised since we were a bit early. "Hey!" he said as we walked up. I smiled. "Hi." "I have... a favour to ask you guys..." he said. "Sure. What is it?" I asked. "Will... you...ah never mind!" he said. Something seemed to be bothering him. "You can tell us Aido. We'll understand." I said reasurringly. Aido sighed. "Will you... You guys know that I can't sing and I was wondering... could you sing a song for...Cindy and I?" he asked looking away. Was he blushing a bit? "You really do like Cindy don't you?" I asked. "...yeah." he said quietly looking down at the ground. "Sure we'll do it!"I said happily. "Really? Thanks!" Aido said relieved. Zero looked at me. "But we need a drummer." he said. "We can just use a recording." I told him. I looked at Aido. "What song do you want us to sing?" I asked. "...Actually...I wanted Zero to sing it." Aido said looking at Zero. Zero stared at him. "Me?" he said confused. "Yeah... I kind of wanted you to sing it in my place so it wouldn't seem right if Anabell sang it too." Aido explained. "You owe me one." Zero said. "Does that mean you'll do it?" Aido asked a bit surprised. "...yeah." Zero replied. Aido ran up and hugged him. Zero looked both annoyed and surprised. "Oh thank you Zero! You're the best!" Aido exclaimed. "Get off of me wierdo." Zero said annoyed and pushed him away. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Aido continued. "I get it already! Don't make me change my mind." Zero told him. "Wait! What am I supposed to do?" I exclaimed. "I don't play any instruments! Zero will end up being a one man band!" I continued. "You can control the drum recording and be up there for moral support." Aido said. "Well I guess I could control the recordings. I forgot that we need someone to do that." I said. "Great! I can't thank you guys enough! I'll see you tonight!" he said. He pushed a piece of paper into my hand and left. "What's that?" Zero asked. I opened it. "It must be the song he wants us, I mean you to sing." I replied. I read it out loud. "Hero by sterling knight." "...fine I'll sing it." Zero said. "You and Aido must be becoming pretty close friends for you to do this for him." I said. I quickly stopped talking wondering whether I should have brought it up. "He's... a friend I guess. I don't know about close friend though. He is still a vampire." he said. "Personally... I don't care if my friends are vampires anymore. Just as long as I can trust them." I told Zero. He started walking back to the school. I followed him "Don`t we need to practice?" I asked quickly. "I`ll be fine." he said and continued walking.

**At the dance later that day:**

Zero, Cindy and I had just walked into the Moon dorm. I was wearing my usual blue dress, and Cindy was wearing a cute pink dress that she got while she went shopping with Yuki. Yuki was once again patrolling outside. I saw Aido and Kaname talking at the other side of the room. We walked up to them. "Oh good you`re here. I was getting worried." Kaname said. "You`re up next." he said quickly. "O.K. We`ll go get set up." I said and Zero and I walked over to the stage leaving Cindy with Aido and Kaname. Kaname left shortly after. He had other things to take care of at the dance. Cindy and Aido stood there in silence for a while. "So... how are you liking it here?" Aido asked. "I love it here. I forgot how much fun and how interesting it is on land." Cindy said happily. Once I finished helping Zero set up I looked over at them happy to see that they were having a nice conversation. Zero started playing his guitar then I played the drum recording. I stood there kind of awkwardly as Zero started to sing. I saw Aido ask Cindy something shyly. I saw her nod smiling and I saw them start to dance to the music. I smiled seeing this. I noticed Zero staring at me as he started to sing. "I`m no superman. I can`t take your hand, and fly you anywhere you want to go. Ye-ah. I can`t read your mind like a billboard sign, and tell you everything you wanna here, but. I`ll be your hero. Cause I, I can be everything you need. If you`re the one for me, like gravity, I`ll be unstoppable. Cause I, yeah I believe in destiny. I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul. But if you`re the one for me. Then I`ll be your hero. Then I`ll be your hero. I`ll be your hero..." he sang. I decided to sing with him on the next main lyrics, even though Aido didn`t want me to. I took over the microphone and started singing. "And you, you can be everything I need. If you`re the one for me, Like gravity, we`ll be unstoppable. Cause I, yeah I believe in destiny. I may me an ordinary girl with heart and soul. But if you`re the one for me. Then you`ll be my hero..." sang looking at Zero happily. "Then I`ll be your hero." we sang together finishing the song. Sure I ended up changing the lyrics a bit, but it sounded really good. I hugged Zero once we finished. He smiled and hugged me back. All of the night class, besides Aido and Kaname, stared at us a bit shocked that Zero, number one smiled and number two hugged me. They didn't know that we actually liked each other, especially because we never really showed it. "Why`d you start singing?" he asked. "Because. This song was...perfect. Zero you're my hero." I said happily. I let go of him. "Come on. We better clean up the stage for the next performance." I said grabbing the microphone. Zero grabbed his guitar and we walked off stage. Once we finished cleaning up I walked over to Aido and Cindy who were now done dancing. Zero followed. "Hi guys!" I said happily walking up to them. "How'd we do? Sorry I started singing Aido, I couldn't help it." I said flashing Zero a quick smile. "Ooops!" I said quickly covering my mouth. Cindy looked up at Aido. "You set up that song?" she asked. Aido looked away blushing. "Wow! Look who's blushing! The person who constantly flirts with girls with no worry at all is blushing because of a song!" Zero said raising an eyebrow. I knew he was trying to annoy him. This caused Aido to blush even more. "Shut up!" Aido said quickly recovering. Cindy giggled. I heard a more upbeat song come on. "Come on! Let`s dance!" I said grabbing Zero`s arm and pulling him onto the dance floor with Aido and Cindy following closely behind us. "Anabell..." Zero sighed. "You know I don`t dance. Especially to this kind of music." he continued. "Come on Zero! Relax, just have fun!" I said happily and started dancing. "I`ll pass." Zero said and walked off of the dance floor. "Suit yourself!" I said. "Come on! Let`s go dance!" Cindy said pulling Aido over to me. Aido didn`t make a move. "Come on Aido! You`re the fun guy when it comes to dancing!" I said trying to get him to dance. He must really care about Cindy I thought. He seems worried about making a fool of himself around her I continued to think. He sighed, but still didn`t dance. "Are you going to dance Cindy?" I asked. "I guess so. I`m starting to get the hang of having legs, but just to warn you I`ll probably completley fail." she said. "That`s O.K. Dancing is meant to be fun anyways!" I told her. She hesitantly started dancing. "Hey! You`re pretty good for just getting you`re legs yesterday!" I said a bit surprised. "Oh this? This is nothing!" she said grinning. She started dancing REALLY good! I stood there in shock as she danced to some pop music. "Come on!" she said happily grabbing Aido and I`s arm. "Dance with me!" she said happily. Aido seemed surprised that Cindy could dance that good too. He smiled and started dancing like his happy, old self. I started dancing too. Zero was leaning against the wall watching us. I saw him. "Come join the fun Zero!" I called over to him. He gave me a slight grin. "I`m good." he said. Soon Cindy, Aido, and I were all laughing and having a good time. Once we finished dancing we walked back over to Zero exhausted. "That was so much fun! I love dancing!" Cindy exclaimed. Aido smiled at her. "How did you learn how to dance?" he asked now acting like his curious old self. Cindy shrugged. "Dunno. I went to a party once when I was little and loved watching everybody dancing. I always snuck onto the beach whenever I had the chance and tryed to practice dancing ever since. I haven`t danced for quite a while though." she explained. The dance was over very soon and we decided to go for a walk. I walked beside Zero with Cindy right behind me. Aido was walking beside Cindy with his hands in his pockets looking at the scenery as we walked through the forest. We decided to take a walk to our secret band spot. It was now pretty dark out. We came across a small field full of wildflowers. I gasped at how beautiful it was. It was breath taking. "I don`t remember this place!" I exclaimed. Zero looked a bit puzzled. "...Neither do I." he said a little confused. "Wow! It`s beautiful!" Cindy exclaimed. Aido looked surprised too. Cindy started looking around at all of the flowers. I saw Zero bend over and pick one of the beautiful blue daisies. He walked over to me and put his hand on the side of my head and we locked eyes for a moment. He averted his gaze and gently put the delicate flower in my hair. He smiled at me. "Blue really does suit you." he told me. I smiled back at him. "How did you know?" I asked. "Know what?" he asked. "That blue daisies are my favorite flowers." I said happily. He looked away. "I didn't..." he said softly. "I just thought that it would look nice on you...it's my favorite flower too." he continued. I smiled at him sweetly and hugged him. "Thank you Zero! I love it!" I said and pulled away from him. He looked at me lovingly. I was almost surprised. I never really saw him look at me like that very often. Cindy and Aido walked over to me. "I'm really thirsty is there any water around here?" Cindy asked us. "Not that I know of." Aido said. "But we can go back to school now. It's getting pretty late... well for you guys anyways." he continued. Cindy nodded. We started walking back in the direction we came. "...Aido? Do you recognize anything?" Zero asked. Aido looked around. I could see that he was a bit nervous. "...no." Aido said a bit nervously. "N-neither do I." I said a bit shakily. Zero stopped walking. "Damn! We shouldn't have went for a walk when it was this dark out!" he exclaimed a bit angrily. I saw Cindy steady herself on a tree. She didn't look too good. "Are you O.K?" I asked her a bit concerned. "Mermaids...need... to drink... a lot of water to survive. I haven't had any for a very long time." she said breathing heavily. All of a sudden she collapsed. "Cindy!" Aido and I said worried. We helped her sit up against the tree. She was still concious. "I-I need..." she said weakly. "I looked over at Zero starting to panick. "Zero what are we going to do? There isn't any water in this forest and we're extremely lost!" I said now very worried. "I...don't know." he said. I could see the concern in his eyes. Aido looked like he was debating something. He ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed sadly. Aido walked over and knelt down beside Cindy who looked at him weakly. "I'm sorry." Aido said quietly as he made ice appear in his hand. It was about the size of an ice cube. Cindy seemed shocked. Aido put the ice up to her lips and she hesitantly ate it. She seemed much better a couple minutes after eating the ice. "Y-you're a-a..." she started to say still a bit shocked finding out that Aido was a vampire. "A vampire?...yeah." he said looking away sadly. "Cindy... The Night class... are vampires." I explained to her. I felt that she should know. "B-but..." Cindy stuttered shakily. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know. I knew you would hate me knowing what I really am so I never told you." Aido said looking at her with sad eyes. Cindy sighed and slowly and shakily stood up. She lost her balance and started to fall forward. Aido caught her just in time. "What are you doing? You`re still too weak to stand!" Aido exclaimed. He helped her sit back down and tried to stand up, but he couldn`t. Cindy had her arms wrapped tightly around him and had her head buried in his chest. "Cindy...what are you doing?" Aido sighed. He seemed a bit surprised. "Aido I don`t care if you`re a vampire! I liked you before I knew you were a vampire and finding out your secret shouldn`t change my feelings for you!" she said still hugging him tightly. "You probably just saved me! I certainly don`t hate you!" she continued. "Really? Aido asked surprised. Cindy looked like she was trying to muster up some courage. She pulled away from him and kissed him on the cheek. She looked away from him blushing. "Does that answer your question?" she asked still blushing. Aido brought his hand up to his cheek. He looked so surprised I thought that he was going to go into shock. I knew that Cindy liked Aido, but I didn't know that she liked him _that_ much. Especially since she _just_ found out that he was a vampire. Aido stood up. "We should get back to the school." he said now blushing. He started walking away, but Zero quickly grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't! It's way too dark out! We'll just get even more lost." Zero exclaimed. "...Do you mean that... we have to stay here tonight?" I asked nervously. Zero let go of Aido's arm and didn't answer my question. He knew that I already knew the answer. Zero started walking back to the field full of flowers. Aido decided to stay behind with Cindy. I followed Zero a couple seconds later. Zero didn't seem to notice me following him at a distance. He sat down against a huge tree at the edge of the field. He seemed to be thinking about something. I stepped on a twig and it snapped. Zero realized I was there. "What do you want?" he sighed not turning to look at me. He sat there gazing at the flowers for a second. He looked at me. "Um...I just wanted to come here again." I said. I walked over and sat down beside him. "Isn't it beautiful?" I sighed. He didn't answer. I looked up at the stars. I heard a wolf howl in the distance. I jumped at the sudden noise. Zero looked at me a bit amused. "You're scared?" he asked. "What? No! Why would I be-" I started to say defensivley, but quickly hugged Zero's arm as I heard another howl, now a lot closer though. He grinned at me. "Don't worry. Thay won't dare bother us." he said reasurringly. I let go of Zero's arm suddenly realizing that I grabbed it when I got spooked. "S-sorry." I said embarrased. I yawned. I was really tired. "We should get some sleep if we want to get out of this forest tomorrow." he said softly. I nodded even though I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. I leaned my head on Zero's shoulder closing my eyes. Realizing what I was doing I quickly sat back up. Zero was staring at me. "...It's fine Anabell. You don't need to ask me everything you know." he sighed. I smiled tiredly and rested my head on his shoulder once again. I felt Zero lean his head on top of mine. I heard a wolf howl once again, but I didn't jump this time. I felt safe with Zero. I woke up in the middle of the night. I was freezing. Zero wasn't resting his head on mine anymore so I looked up. He was awake and also looked pretty cold. He noticed me shivering. He started to take off his coat and was about to put it on me when I objected. "Zero! No! You'll freeze!" I exclaimed handing him back his coat. He sighed. "We need to find somewhere warmer." he said getting up. "Let's go huddle up with Cindy and Aido. That will keep us all at least a bit warmer." I said. We walked over to where we saw them last. Aido was now sitting beside Cindy. Aido was cuddled up to Cindy shivering. Cindy didn't seem to mind. She also didn't seem very cold. It must be because she lives in the freezing ocean I thought. They were awake and noticed us walk up to them. "H-hey g-guys." Aido said shivering. "What are you guys doing back here?" Cindy asked not seeming cold at all. "We're f-freezing!" I explained. Zero sat down beside Aido. I sat beside Zero again. Aido immediatley cuddled up between Cindy and Zero. Zero didn't seem to care, but I was sure that he wasn't too happy about a vampire, other than me, sitting so close to him. "Zero we can switch spots if you want. I don't mind." I said. "You think I do?" Zero asked. "Well I do know you hate vampires. I just thought..." I said not finishing my statement. "I'm fine with you and Aido...I don't mind." he said softly. I smiled at him. Then I cuddled up to him. I felt him put his arm around me. It kept me warmer since no one was sitting on the other side of me. I smiled slightly and fell asleep. Zero and I were the first to wake up. "Good morning Zero!" I said happily. "Good morning." he replied. He looked over at Aido who was still fast asleep. "Wake up Aido! I want to get out of this stupid forest!" Zero said already in a bad mood. Probably because it was still really cold out. Aido ignored him, but Cindy woke up. "Aido!" Zero said angrily. Aido lifted his arm and started patting Zero on the head. "Where's the snooze." he said tiredly opening his eyes with a grin on his face. Zero glared at him. This just caused Aido to grin even more. Aido sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Why'd you wake me up so early?" Aido asked yawning. "Because we're cold, tired, and hungry! Let's get back to the school I'm freezing." I said standing up. Now that it was light out we managed to find our way out of the forest. We all sighed with relief when we spotted the school. Zero and I started to head to the dorms, but Aido and Cindy started heading to the Moon dorms. "I'll see you guys later Anabell. Aido wanted to introduce me to some of the Night class." Cindy said over her shoulder as she followed Aido to the Moon dorm. "O.K. See you later Cindy!" I said stopping to wave at her. Zero grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the dorms. "Hurry up!" he snapped. "I'm freezing!" he continued. We quickly walked into the dorms with Zero slamming the door behind us. The headmaster wasn't there to pester us with questions. He told us yesterday morning that he had a lot of work to do today so we wouldn't be seeing much of him. I was a bit relieved. I didn't feel like being pestered with a ton of questions about where we've been. I walked over to the fireplace and quickly lit it so we could warm up a bit. Zero walked into the kitchen as I did this. Once the fire was lit I sat down on the couch that was in front of it. Zero walked out of the kitchen a couple minutes later with two cups of hot chocolate. He sat down beside me and handed me a glass. It felt so nice and warm in my cold hands. "Thanks Zero!" I said happily. I took a sip of my hot chocolate. I swallowed it quickly burning my throat. "HOT!" I said choking on my drink. Zero gave me an 'Are you stupid?' look, but after seeing that I was O.K he couldn't help but grin. "Hey! That wasn't funny!" I exclaimed. "Whatever you say." he said as he blew on his drink still grinning a bit. I scooched over closer to him. Even though the fire was going I was still a bit cold. He seemed bothered by something. "Is something wrong Zero?" I asked concerned. He snapped out of his daze and looked over at me. He smiled seeing how concerned I was. "No. I'm fine." he said. "I was just wondering what to get you for Christmas." he continued. "Christmas!" I exclaimed. He flinched as I yelled this pretty much in his ear. He looked a bit annoyed now. "Oh! Sorry Zero!" I apologized quickly. "But Christmas? I completley forgot about that! When?" I exclaimed. "It's Christmas Eve." he told me surprised that I forgot. "What! I need to go shopping!" I said quickly. I grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the door. He almost spilled his hot chocolate. "Hey! Watch it!" he said annoyed. He put down his hot chocolate. "We'll have time. Don't worry so much." he said calmly. "We need to get dressed in warmer clothes anyways." he continued. "Why? It's not that cold out." I said. Zero headed to the closet and grabbed a thick coat, some gloves, and his winter boots. I was a bit confused. It wasn't THAT cold out. I looked out the window and gasped. "It snowed!" I said happily. Then I realized. "Zero I don't have any winter clothes!" I said sadly. He threw a jacket at me. "Here you can use my old one. Yuki has some extra boots you can use too." he said putting on his gloves. "Thanks!" I said. I grabbed some gloves from the closet and put them on. Then I put my coat and boots on. Zero`s coat was kind of big on me, but I didn`t care. It will probably keep me warmer I thought. We walked out into the new, fluffy white snow. I was surprised at how much it had snowed. I danced around in the snow happily. I loved running around in new snow. I skipped around Zero. "You`re making me dizzy." he said still walking towards town. I stopped behind him and quickly bent over grabbing a handful of snow. I threw a snowball at him and it hit him in the back of his head. I could tell I surprised him. He turned around smiling. "You`re going to regret that!" he said as he bent down and threw a snowball back at me. He got me on the shoulder. I laughed and soon we were having a fun snowball fight. I was doing pretty good until I tripped over a rock. I lied on my back laughing. Zero spotted a shovel and grinned. He picked it up along with a huge mound of snow. He walked over to me with the shovel full of snow in his hands. He pretended that he was going to drop it on me. "Truce! Truce! I give up! You Win!" I said laughing. He put down the shovel smiling. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. "That was fun!" I said now pretty tired. "Let`s go." he said starting to pull me along to town. He still hadn`t let go of my hand after helping me up, but I didn't mind. We walked hand in hand to town. We walked into the mall and Zero let go of my hand. "Meet back here in an hour." he said. "See you then!" I said happily and we went our seperate ways. I walked through the mall and found gifts for everyone...but I had no idea what to get Zero. I had no idea what he would like. I looked and looked and finally I found it! It was perfect! I hoped that Zero would like it. I walked over to the checkout quite happy with myself and very excited for Christmas!

**Zero's P.O.V as Anabell went shopping:**

I as we went our separate ways I once again started thinking about what to get Anabell. I never really liked holidays much. Especially with the crazy headmaster. I sighed hoping that he wouldn't go overboard again. After a while of walking around I spotted it. I walked into the store and looked at Anabell's possible future gift. It was pretty expensive, but I thought that she'd love it. I decided to buy it and hoped that Anabell would use it. Once I left the store I stuck it in my coat so Anabell wouldn't see it later. I decided to head back to our meeting place earlier since I was done shopping. I never usually bought anyone anything so I didn't bother getting anything for anyone other than Anabell. Even if I wanted to I couldn't anyway. I ended up spending all of my money on Anabell's gift. Much to my surprise, Anabell was also done shopping. She had two shopping bags in her hands. "Hey! You're finished early too!" she said happily. "Come on! We should head back so we can wrap these!" she continued. She started walking out of the mall. I followed. I loved how excited she was getting about Christmas. "I found you the _perfect_ gift Zero!" she told me happily. I was a little surprised. I wasn't really expecting her to get me anything. I didn't know if it was going to be another one of those cheesy gifts the headmaster and Yuki always gave me or if it actually was something I'd actually like. She was actually almost getting me excited for Christmas. I loved seeing how much fun she was having with the holiday. Halfway back to school I stopped. "Why'd you stop Zero?" Anabell asked turning around. "I have to go to the vampire hunters society for a meeting. I'll see you tonight." I said as I started heading down another path. "O.K! I'll see you later!" she said happily. She waved at me and continued on her way to school. I lied. I didn't actually have a meeting. I had one last gift I wanted to get her, but I'd need the help of some of the hunters.

**Anabell's P.O.V as Zero walks into the dorms later that night:**

Zero walked through the door. "Where have you been? It's almost ten!" I exclaimed. I had been starting to get pretty worried. He said that he'd be late, but I didn't think that he'd be THAT late. "Just some difficulties in the headquarters." he said tiredly. He looked exhausted. "I'm going to bed." he said walking to his room. "See you in the morning!" I said with excitement in my voice. I walked into my room excited for Christmas the next day. Yuki, the headmaster and I set up the tree earlier that day and I had all of my gifts all wrapped and under the tree. Cindy left to go spend Christmas with her family, but she surprised us and said that she was going to start to attend school here after Christmas! I lied in bed staring at the ceiling too excited to fall asleep. I did fall asleep eventually though.

**The next morning:**

I woke up early the next morning. I was buzzing with excitment. It was Christmas! I quickly walked into the living room. I saw the headmaster and Yuki sitting on the couch. The headmaster spotted me. "Oh goody! You're awake!" the headmaster exclaimed extremely excited. "Could you go wake Zero up so we could start opening gifts? You're the only one who can probably do it without him getting mad at you." he pleaded. I nodded and skipped over to Zero's room. I knocked on the door. "Zero! Wake up it's Christmas!" I said happily. He didn`t answer. I slowly opened the door and peaked in. Zero was fast asleep. I walked up to his bed. He looked so peaceful. I really didn`t want to wake him up. I sighed and shook him gently. "Zeeerooo." I said softly. He groaned. "What?" he asked annoyed. He sat up tiredly. "It`s Christmas!" I said happily. "Come on!" I said skipping to the door. He yawned and tiredly followed me out of his room. We walked into the room and started opening each other`s gifts. I got some books, new outfits, and luckily some winter clothes from the headmaster and Yuki. Once we finished opening the gifts the headmaster went into the kitchen to start making a special breakfast. He called Yuki in to come help him a couple minutes later. Wow! He must be making a lot of food if he actually needs someone`s help! I thought. Then I realized that I forgot to give Zero his gift. I quickly grabbed the oddly shaped gift from under the tree and handed it to him smiling. "Merry Christmas Zero!" I said happily. He grabbed the gift from me a bit surprised. He looked at it curiously. Probably because of it's odd shape I thought. "...Thank you Anabell." he said looking up at me. "Don't thank me yet! You still haven't opened it!" I said smiling. He gave another curious look at the gift and started to carefully unwrap it. Once he finished opening it he stared at it in shock. It was a beautiful sword with a beautiful deep blue handle. On the handle was the same symbol as Zero's tatoo. "Merry Christmas!" I said happily. He looked up at me still shocked. "Is this...?" he started to ask. "A hunter's weapon?" I finished. "Yeah!" I replied. Zero now looked a bit confused. "But how did you...? This isn't one of our normal vampire hunter's swords." he asked confused. "I followed you to the vampire hunters society and asked them if there was any possible way that the sword I bought could be turned into a hunter's weapon. I told them that it was for you and they were more than happy to help me with it. I mean I don't see any reason why they would object to making a hunter's weapon. It does kill vampires after all." I said beaming up at him. "They found an ancient secret and we managed to turn it into a hunter's weapon." I continued to explain. Zero sat there staring at me for a second trying to take it all in. "Wait... How did I not notice you following me?" he asked confused. I shrugged. "You seemed to be thinking hard about something. I was pretty far behind you too." I said. "I really have no idea how you didn't notice me knowing you." I continued. He looked back down at the sword and gently ran his fingers along the handle. "Thank you." he said softly as he leaned over and hugged me. I hugged him back. "So you like it?" I asked as he let go of me. He smiled. "This is the first _good_ gift I've gotten for a really long time. I love it." he answered. I sighed wth relief. I was extremely happy that he liked it. Especially since I had no idea what else to get him. "I'll have to teach you how to use it sometime." I said happily. He just smiled as he walked over to the side of the room and leaned the sword up against the wall. He walked back over to me and pulled a small gift out of his jacket. "Merry Christmas." he said handing me the small box wrapped carefully in blue wrapping paper with snowfakes on it. I smiled at him as he handed it to me. "Thanks Zero!" I said happily. "You haven't opened it yet." he said smirking. "Hey! Don't mock me!" I exclaimed. I gently unwrapped the gift. Inside was a small white box. I slowly opened it. I gasped. I looked up at Zero. "Zero you shouldn't have! It's wayt oo expensive!" I exclaimed. "And yours wasn't?" Zero asked. I ran my fingers over the most beautiful locket I'd ever seen. It was a gold, heart shaped locket with, what looked like, white diamonds in the shape of a heart on it. "Turn in over." Zero said. I did as he told. There was a message inscribed on the back. It read 'Have a magical Christamas Anabell- Love Zero.' I stared at it for a moment. I ran over and gave Zero a huge hug. "Oh thank you Zero! I love it! It's wonderful!" I exclaimed extremely happy. Zero looked surprised. I guess he didn't expect me to like it _that_ much. I let go of Zero. "I'll be right back!" i said running to my room. He stood there either shocked or very confused. I ran into my room and gently closed my door. I gazed a the beautiful gold locket Zero bought me. I then looked down at my old locket around my neck. I couldn't wear both of them and my old one was all I had left of my family. I sighed. I gently took off my old locket and stared at it. It's time for me to move on I thought. It doesn't mean that I have to forget, but I can't keep dwelling on the past I continued thinking. I slowly walked over to my dresser and put my old locket in a box where I knew it would be safe. i then walked over and grabbed my knew locket. I gazed at it. It really was a beautiful necklace. I quickly went over to my photo album to find a picture of Zero and I to put in my new locket. I opened my locket and was surprised. Inside there was already a picture of me, Zero, Aido, Yuki, and the headmaster. I gently closed the locket and smiled. My new family I thought happily. I put my new locket on and quickly walked back to the living room. Zero was now sitting down on the couch. I sat down beside him. "How does it look?" I asked. He looked over surprised to see that I had took off my old locket and replaced it with his. He smiled. "It looks great." he said. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was glad that I liked it. "Time for Christmas breakfast!" the headmaster said overjoyed. Zero and I got up and walked over to the dining room. I stopped and stared at all of the food on the table. The headmaster really went overboard. I had no idea how the four of us could possibly eat it all. I smiled as a thought occurred to me. Zero noticed this and glanced at me curiously. He knew that I wasn't grinning about the food. If anything I should look surprised. "We might have to invite Aido over if you expect us to finish this all headmaster. Even then we might not finish it all." I said as I sat down at the table smiling. Zero looked like he was about to smile remembering how much food Aido could eat. I still don't understand how he can possibly eat so much! There was still a ton of food left once we finished eating. "I guess we'll be eating breakfast for breakfast, lunch and dinner for a few days!" I said laughing. Yuki and the headmaster went back into the living room to clean up all of the wrapping paper. Zero walked up to me before I could follow them. "...I have one more gift for you, but we have to go to the Moon dorms." he said quietly so Yuki and the headmaster wouldn't hear as he walked towards the front door. I was a little confused. What would he want to give me at the Moon dorms? I thought. I followed him and got dressed up in my new winter gear. I was about to walk out the door, but Zero grabbed me. I stared at him. He had a slight grin on his face as he started to bed over towards me. Something caught my eye and I looked up. There was some mistletoe hanging from the doorway. I smiled as he leaned over and kissed me. Yuki walked past and she froze as she saw us. Her jaw dropped. I smiled at Zero as he pulled away and we locked eyes for a moment. We didn't even notice Yuki until she started to speak. "You guys like each other?" she exclaimed shocked. I jumped and Zero looked surprised as she suddenly spoke. Once I realized that it was Yuki I smiled. "Yeah." I answered. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you know how awkward it is to see your two friends who you thought were just friends all of a sudden _kissing_ in front of them?" she exclaimed. I laughed. "Well we don't exactly announce everything to the whole world." I explained. "And Zero and I usually do keep to ourselves about things." I continued. "But still... You guys _kissed_!" she said still not quite believing what she had seen. "We know already!" Zero grumbled. "Keep it down. I really don't want to hear or see the headmaster's reaction." he continued. I shudderd at the thought. "O.K. O.K. Don't worry I'll keep quiet about it." she said. She sighed. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "You guys just seem to really like each other...I just wish that Kaname liked me that much." she sighed. I smiled at her. "Kaname might get mad at me for saying this but, he really does like you Yuki." I said. "He does? How do you know?" she asked. "He told me." I said. "He said that if he had to risk his life to save someone it would be you." I continued. Zero looked at me. "He`s not going to be too happy if he finds out that you told her that." he said. "I know." I replied. Yuki seemed really happy now. "He said that" she asked surprised. I nodded. She smiled. "Don`t worry! I won`t let him know that you told me that. Thanks for telling me though." she said happily. Zero started walking out the door. "Let`s go." he said softly. "See you later Yuki!" I said as I followed Zero out the door. We started walking towards the Moon dorms, the glistening white snow crunching under our feet as we walked. After about a minute of silence I decided to ask my question. "Why the Moon dorms?" I asked. "Half of the gift is from Kaname." he answered not stopping to look at me. We ended up stopping at the front of the dorms. I looked at him curiously seeing that he wasn't going to go in. "Aren't we going in?" I asked. "...Yeah." he replied. "I just thought that I'd give you my half of the gift first." he continued softly. He reached into his coat and pulled out... a vile? It was filled with red liquid. My stomache churned at the thought of what it most likely was. Blood. "I didn't wrap this one." he said handing it to me. He started to hand it to me and I hesitantly took it. "What...?" I started to ask. "It's Jacob's. It will prevent your fall to a level E." he explained looking at the gleaming white snow which looked like it went on forever. I smiled with tears in my eyes. I knew that I'd still be a vampire, but I was extremely happy that I wouldn't fall to a level E. I quickly went up and hugged Zero tight. "Thank you!" I exclaimed. "Thank you!" I whispered. "Anabell... I can't breath." Zero gasped. I was hugging him too tight. "Oh! Sorry Zero!" I said letting go. I smiled. Then I realized. "Zero!" I exclaimed. "You could have been killed!" I continued a bit upset. He gave me a small smile. "Don't worry I got over half of the vampire hunters in the society to help me." he said reassuringly. "_He_ is dead by the way. You don't have to worry anymore." he continued. "Jacob?" I asked just to be sure. He nodded. I smiled. "Thank you." I said softly once again. I looked down at the vile. I really didn't want to drink blood in the first place, let alone Jacob's filthy blood. I sighed. "Guess I should get it over with." I said opening the vile. I smelled the blood and my vampire instincts started to kick in. I must have looked a bit scared because I felt Zero gently put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his violet eyes. I always loved the colour of his eyes. I leaned my head against his side and stared back down at the vile. The smell of blood was starting to make me feel sick. I hesitantly brought the vile up to my lips and quickly swallowed the blood. I made a face. The blood tasted worse than Buckly's cough medicine. Zero saw this. "I know. Gross huh?" he stated. I nodded. "...waaait..." I started to say suspiciously. "You said that this was your _half_ of the gift. What would Kaname be giving me? I`m not going to fall to a level E anymore." I continued. Zero looked at me debating whether to tell me or not. "Don`t get too excited. We don`t know if this will work for sure, but we may have found a way...to turn you human again." he told me with a serious look on his face. I looked at him dumbfounded. "Wait! What?" I exclaimed. "Human!" I continued. I was shocked. "How?" I asked. "It is also considered a myth since it hasn`t been tried for... who knows how long." he started to explain. "If you drink the blood of the Pureblood that bit you it obviously will prevent your fall to a level E...but if another Pureblood willingly lets you drink their blood...it could possibly turn you human again. It has to be the blood of a Kuran though." he continued. I understood why it had to be a Kuran since they were pretty much the rulers of the vamires. "...Wait... Kaname`s going to...?" I trailed off. "Why would he do this for me? We hardly know each other." I asked. Zero shrugged. "Well you _are_ his second most favorite girl." he said smiling slightly. I laughed. "He really should hang out with Yuki more! They both seem to secretly really like each other, but they don`t show it." I said. Zero walked up to the door to the Moon dorms and opened it for me. "We should go." he said in his usual tone that showed none of his emotions. I nodded now nervous once again. We walked in and Zero led me up to Kaname`s dorm room. Zero knocked. I was a bit surprised. Knowing Zero he would have probably just barged in. Maybe they are starting to get along better and are starting to become friends I thought. Well maybe not friends I quickly re-thought. But definatley getting along much better I continued thinking. Kaname opened the door. "I was wondering where you two were." he said as we walked in. Kaname walked over and sat on his bed. "Zero told you right?" he asked softly. I nodded. I was surprised that Kaname called Zero by his first name. I guess they are getting along, possibly, just possibly, becoming friends I thought. Kaname softly patted the bed signaling for me to come sit beside him. I tensed up suddenly realizing just how nervous I was. I was actually a bit scared. The only person I ever drank blood from was Zero. Both Kaname and Zero noticed just how nervous I was. "Don`t worry Anabell. I want you to have this. I can`t stand to see you suffer just as much as Zero can't." he said softly. I glanced up at Zero. He sighed and walked me over to the bed. I hesitantly sat down beside Kaname. Much to my surprise Zero sat beside me. He put his hand on mine and looked me in the eyes. "No matter what happens...I`ll always love you Anabell" he said softly. I smiled and hugged him overjoyed. He just told me that he loved me! "I love you too Zero!" I said happily. I pulled away from him and looked over at Kaname who was sitting there waiting patiently. "...I`m ready." I said quietly. He gave me a soft smile. "Hopefully this will be the last time." he said softly as he bent over exposing his neck. I felt myself turning into a vampire. I looked at his neck nervously. I felt Zero still holding my hand. Kaname`s words echoed in my head. _`Hopefully this will be the last time.`_. I sighed. I hoped this would be the last time I would have to deal with the disgusting blood running down my throat...and hurting the people I care about the most. I leaned down and hesitantly licked his neck. I then bit him. I drank only a little bit, not wanting to take more than I needed to. His blood also tasted worse than Buckly`s cough medicine. It was said that all Pureblood`s blood tasted this way, but even though it tasted bad it was said to be most satisfying. It probably also tasted bad because I didn`t love him... not more than a friend anyways. I pulled away from him with a disgusted look on my face as I wiped away the blood from my mouth. "It will take a few minutes before we`ll know for sure if it worked." Kaname said after a couple minutes of silence. He ruffled my hair with a smile on his face as he walked over to the washroom to wash the blood from his neck. I looked over at Zero a couple seconds later. "You really mean it?" I asked still happy about what he said earlier. He smiled at me. "I don`t care about people being vampires anymore. Like you said, as long as I can I know that I can trust them I`m completely fine with them." he said to me. I looked at him in disbelief. "But you hate vampires." I said confused. He shook his head. "I`ve let go of the past. I only hate the bad ones. Sometimes the ones that get on my nerves a lot." he said with a slight grin as he said the last part. I crossed my arms. "Prove it!" I said with a sly smile. He didn`t seem to expect me to ask him that. "...How?" he asked. I thought for a minute. Then smiled. "Give Kaname your Bloody Rose gun for the rest of the time we`re here." I said grinning. He shrugged. "Sure." he said pulling out his gun. "Kaname! Heads up!" he said tossing the gun to him. Kaname calmly caught it with one hand. I looked at Zero shocked. I never expected him to do it! He was actually giving his only anti-vampire weapon he had right then to Kaname! A pureblood! Zero grinned at me looking like he just won a bet. "I wasn`t lying you know." he said. I continued to stare at him in shock. "You just...you...you..." I stuttered. Zero looked at me amused at how shocked I was. I heard Kaname laugh softly as he walked over. "It`s true." he confirmed putting the Bloody Rose gun down on the table. I guess he didn`t feel comfortable carrying around an anti-vampire weapon, being a Pureblood after all. He sat back down on the bed. "So how do you feel?" he asked. I shrugged. "Fine I guess. I`m not thirsty anymore, but I can`t really tell since I just drank your blood." I answered. "Check for fangs." Zero told me. I sighed nervously. This was the big moment of truth. I raised my hand up to my mouth. I closed my eyes and hesitantly checked for fangs. My heart stopped. I quickly opened my eyes. Kaname and Zero stared at me eagerly awaiting for my answer. I smiled. "I'm human." I whispered to myself shocked. "I'm human! It worked! I'm human!" I exclaimed. I grabbed Zero with one arm and Kaname with the other and pulled them into a huge hug. They hugged me back. I was extremely surprised to see that they weren't just hugging me, but they also were hugging each other with their free arms. They didn't care. They were too happy for me. I was laughing in happiness. Zero laughed softly and put his head up against mine. It was the first time I ever herd him laugh. I loved the sound of his laugh. I would be sure to make that a new goal of mine, to make Zero laugh more. We happily stared into each other's eyes for a moment. I kissed Zero on the lips out of sheer joy. He seemed surprised. This time I kissed him! He smiled at me. This was the happiest day of my life! It was my first Christmas here at the Cross Academy and Zero and I were both now human again, I had tons of friends, and Zero and I no longer hated all vampires! This truely was a magical Christmas!

**THE END! ****...No...This is just the beginning!**


End file.
